Disparition 0: Hier, aujourd'hui et Demain
by pipersam
Summary: Bien avant Disparition 1, sur Atlantis. Sam rejoint son équipe sur une planète amie, McKay provoque une nouvelle catastrophe et Sam en subit les conséquences...S/J bien sur.
1. Reunification device

_Salut à tous, je viens de finir un bouquin et j'ai pensé que la ligne principale serait sympa pour une fic donc me revoilà avec un nouvel opus de Disparition._

_On change quand même un peu les dates : Je situe donc tout ça après l'accident de Sam sur Atlantis et avant la destruction de la ''midway station''._

Reunification

La porte venait de s'activer, Sam n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la salle de contrôle, Le Lt-Colonel Sheppard lui parlait déjà. Activant son oreillette, le colonel répondit tout en quittant son bureau.

« Colonel ? »

« Un problème John ? »

En effet, son équipe phare ne devait pas contacter Atlantis avant le lendemain.

« Nous aurions besoin de vous ici… »

John fût coupé par Rodney qui comme d'habitude donnait son point de vue sans que personne ne le lui ait demandé. Sam entendit Sheppard le rabrouer pour reprendre enfin.

« Rien de grave colonel, McKay voudrait bien étudier la seule machine technologiquement avancée de ce peuple et leur gouverneur souhaite vous voir d'abord. »

« Entendu, je serai là d'ici peu. »

« Très bien, Teyla et un de nos hôtes vous attendront à la porte. Sheppard terminé »

La porte se désactiva et Sam appuya sur son oreillette contactant ainsi le major Lorne.

« Major Lorne ? »

Le colonel se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Nul besoin d'arme, c'était une mission diplomatique.

« Oui colonel ? »

« Je vous laisse Atlantis pour quelques heures. Je pars sur 31M980. »

« Souhaitez-vous une équipe avec vous ? »

« Négatif major, Sheppard et son équipe suffiront amplement. »

« Bien colonel. Bon voyage. »

Sam le remercia puis commença à se changer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à sa promesse depuis sa convalescence de ne plus prendre de risque inutile. Elle grimaça et se fustigea aussitôt, elle n'avait rien à craindre sur cette planète. En effet, ce peuple était pacifiste et leur technologie ne dépassait pas celle de la terre au début du XXe siècle. Le fait que les Wraiths ne collectent pas chez eux relevait du miracle d'autant plus que la porte se trouvait à même la planète. Cela venait également du fait que tous vivaient sous terre un peu à la manière des Tokras. Les galeries étant pourtant creusées et aménagées à la main de l'homme.

Trente minutes plus tard Sam retrouvait Teyla et un homme qu'elle supposa appartenir à leur équivalent militaire. Celui-ci portait en effet une tenue qui s'apparentait à un uniforme.

« Colonel, voici le compagnon Reel. Compagnon voici le colonel Carter, notre chef. »

Le gouverneur de la planète avait grandement insisté pour rencontrer leur ''gouverneur'' avant de leur montrer la machine qu'ils qualifiaient tous de ''Machine de la réunification''.

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main que Sam s'empressa de serrer le sourire aux lèvres. Puis celui-ci annonça que la marche ne serait pas très longue. En effet après s'être enfoncés dans la forêt durant 15 minutes, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grotte sombre ne semblant pas très profonde. Toutefois un escalier se révéla dissimulé sous un rocher qu'il déplaça facilement. Ils descendirent lentement les marches creusées à même la roche et franchirent un long couloir. Le jeune homme, sonna plusieurs fois, certainement un code puis la porte s'ouvrit devant deux gardes qu'ils saluèrent.

Ils parcoururent à nouveau un long couloir rocheux avant de déboucher sur ce qui sembla à Sam la place principale. Du monde s'affairait partout, il y avait des petits commerces creusés eux-aussi à même la roche. Le colonel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Daniel aurait adoré découvrir cet environnement si particulier. Le compagnon Reel les salua et disparu dans la foule. Teyla se dirigea dans un nouveau labyrinthe de couloir et elles finirent par entrer dans une sorte de grotte que la jeune extraterrestre qualifia de salle du conseil. Deux gardes refermèrent les lourdes portes en bois derrière les deux femmes. L'intérieur relativement simple se composait d'une immense table ronde et d'environ une vingtaine de chaises en faisait le tour. Sheppard, McKay, Ronon et certainement le gouverneur avaient déjà pris place. Le vieil homme se leva tendit une main au colonel qu'elle serra tout en se présentant puis accepta la chaise qu'il lui proposait à ses côtés. McKay était sur le point de parler le premier lorsque sous la table John lui assena un coup de coude phénoménal. Un regard du Lt colonel suffit à Rodney afin qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler. Sam préféra détourner la tête afin de ne pas sourire.

« Colonel Carter vous me voyez enchanté de faire enfin connaissance avec le dirigeant d'un peuple aussi avancé que le votre. »

Sam fronça des sourcils mais lui sourit pourtant tout en lui répondant.

« Je représente uniquement mon peuple dans cette galaxie… [Elle tourna la tête vers Sheppard qui approuva d'un signe de tête, il leur avait expliqué.]…et je suis également heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer une nouvelle civilisation. »

Rodney semblait s'agiter sur sa chaise, le gouverneur sembla le remarquer en reprit aussitôt.

« Le Dr McKay souhaiterait étudier notre machine de la réunification. Il me faut cependant vous avertir de nos coutumes. Seuls nos anciens peuvent pénétrer dans le temple et activer la machine. »

Sam sourit et lui répondit coupant une fois de plus Rodney qui s'agita plus encore.

« Le Dr McKay est un scientifique ainsi que moi-même et nous souhaiterions simplement l'observer afin d'en déterminer son niveau technologique. A quoi vous sert-elle exactement ? »

Elle s'était délibérément incluse s'apercevant que malgré la relative équité entre les personnes sur cette planète, tous semblaient également respecter grandement la hiérarchie ainsi que leurs aînés.

Le gouverneur sembla réfléchir à la réponse, il faisait partit des érudits de sa planète et comprenait parfaitement.

« Seuls les anciens sont autorisés à connaître la réponse et à utiliser la machine de la réunification. Cependant nous ne voyons aucun mal à vous la montrer. Il vous sera cependant interdit de parler dans le temple n'y même d'y toucher. »

Il se leva alors et invita ses invités à le suivre. Sans un mot tous suivirent, sauf McKay qui tremblait d'impatience aux cotés de Sam qui d'un regard lui intima de se calmer ou au mieux de se taire.

Ils parcoururent un dédale de couloirs et franchirent un bon nombre de portes tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous terre. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte gardée elle aussi. Les deux hommes saluèrent leur gouverneur d'une poignée de main avant d'ouvrir les portes. La lumière y était très faible dans la pièce principale, un renfoncement dans la roche abritait la machine tant attendue. Sam se demanda soudain comment son équipe avait pu être au courant d'une telle machine. Le vieil homme les incita à avancer d'un mouvement de main.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, Sam et Rodney s'avancèrent pendant que le gouverneur et le reste de l'équipe restaient à l'écart au milieu de la pièce. Les yeux du scientifique brillaient et comme à ses habitudes il mourrait d'envie d'étudier cette machine qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir été fabriquée par ce peuple. Il avança une main que Sam s'empressa d'attraper fronçant les sourcils. Elle pensa aussitôt que l'homme à ses côtés n'avait décidément rien appris durant ses années sur Atlantis.

La pierre avait été creusée exactement aux formes de la machine. Celle-ci avait une forme cylindrique à la base puis montait en s'affinant sur environ un mètre pour finir en une pointe en forme de quenouille. Le tout était transparent, et les deux scientifiques se demandèrent soudain comment elle pouvait bien s'activer. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté cherchant un quelconque bouton ou une trappe.

Soudain Rodney profita que Sam ne le surveille plus pour toucher la pointe de l'appareil, Sam gronda attrapant sa main juste à temps. Hélas la paume du colonel frotta sur l'aiguille et du sang coula le long de l'appareil. Les deux scientifiques sursautèrent lorsque la machine se mit à émettre une lumière aveuglante. Le gouverneur et le reste de l'équipe se précipitèrent. Ronon attrapa McKay par le col de son gilet l'éloignant de Sam qui semblait absorbée par la lumière. John voulu éloigner Sam de la même manière, hélas sans succès. Le corps du colonel se raidit puis fut parcouru de tremblements, la lumière l'enveloppa et elle disparue.

Le gouverneur sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Rodney avait l'air paniqué, et le reste de son équipe était furieuse.

« McKay vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher n'est-ce pas !! » hurla Sheppard.

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas offusqué et John fut au moins soulagé sur ce point. Le scientifique n'avait pas provoqué d'incident diplomatique. A présent il pouvait s'inquiéter pour son supérieur.

« Gouverneur qu'est-il arrivé au colonel Carter ? »

Teyla venait de le devancer, l'homme sembla inquiet. Il les invita à rejoindre la salle du conseil. Rodney suivit à contre cœur tournant sans cesse la tête vers la salle dans laquelle se trouvait la machine.

« Votre colonel a rejoint son être de cœur. »

« Pardon ? » Hurla presque Rodney.

Ronon le frappa dans le dos, John continua.

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre, c'est quoi un être de cœur ? »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Vous n'avez une élue dans votre monde lt colonel ? »

John sembla comprendre et paniqua.

« Et si elle n'en a pas ? » Demanda Rodney convaincu de ses propres paroles.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« La machine de la réunification ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans ce voyage auquel cas. »

Tous avait visiblement l'air perdu, le vieil homme était réellement inquiet pour Sam alors qu'elle avait simplement rejoint la terre. Enfin tous le pensait.

« Ok, donc Sam a traversé la galaxie pour rejoindre on ne sait pas qui….je vais surement me faire consigner à mon labo pendant les trois prochaines semaines mais rien de grave non ? » Repris alors Mckay.

Tous venaient de prendre place autour de la table, le vieil homme secoua la tête ce qui acheva d'alarmer le scientifique et son équipe.

« Seuls les anciens sont autorisés à pratiquer ce voyage. »

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre gouverneur. »Continua Teyla concentrée sur les paroles de leur hôte.

« Lorsque l'être de cœur quitte notre monde, la personne reste seule et vide. Lorsqu'elle est prête à le rejoindre, il lui faut pratiquer un voyage afin de retrouver son élu dans l'autre monde. »

« Ha… » Fût tout ce dont Rodney pu dire.

Le reste de l'équipe avait pourtant compris.

« Et donc, si les deux personnes ne sont pas…mortes…que se passe-t-il ? »

L'homme les regarda tour à tour contrit.

« Je l'ignore… »

John se passa une main sur le visage inquiet pour Sam.

« McKay on retourne à la porte, nous devons contacter la terre….Gouverneur sommes-nous autorisés à retourner sur Atlantis afin de prévenir…l'être de cœur du colonel et s'assurer qu'elle est auprès de lui ? »

John avait employé le ton le plus diplomate qu'il avait, cela lui arrivait rarement mais il voyait en cet homme quelqu'un de bon et de compréhensif. La preuve ils n'étaient pas en prison à l'heure actuelle.

« Vous connaissez le petit ami de Sam ?? » Cria McKay.

John l'ignora attendant la réponse de leur hôte.

« Je souhaiterai vous accompagner sur votre planète, nous sommes très curieux des autres civilisations. »

Ce peuple était en effet avide de savoir et quelques équipes spécialisées franchissaient souvent la porte afin d'en apprendre plus. Ils avaient épuisés leur source de savoir des lunes auparavant et certains avaient commencé à s'ennuyer et avaient donc pris le risque de quitter leur planète natale. Grâce à leur immense bibliothèque ils avaient pu appréhender l'utilisation de la porte.

« Souhaitez vous une escorte ou que d'autres personnes vous accompagne ? » Demanda Teyla soulagée.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête confiant, Sam lui avait fait une grande impression et il souhaitait l'aider en plus de pouvoir en apprendre plus.

« Le conseil m'aide à diriger et aider notre peuple. Je peux partir sans crainte. De plus votre colonel semble une femme avisée et respectée. Mise à part pour vous visiblement Dr McKay… »

John étouffa un rire et tous trois quittèrent Ronon et Teyla qui venaient de se faire conduire dans des quartiers résidentiels.

Le major Lorne les accueillit devant la porte, John fit les présentations et lui expliqua la situation. Le jeune homme réprima une remarque à l'attention de Rodney et les devança afin de faire composer les coordonnées de la terre.

« SGC, ici Atlantis vous nous recevez ? »

John attendit la réponse du général Landry qui ne tarda pas.

« 5 sur 5 Atlantis…un problème ? »

Si John appelait la terre s'était certainement parce que Sam était concerné se dit soudain Hank.

« Pourriez-vous contacter immédiatement le général O'Neill, c'est important général. »

Landry demanda à Walter de s'exécuter d'un signe de tête.

Sur Atlantis, Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, soudain tout fut limpide et il faillit s'étouffer avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait volée à Zelenka.

« Général O'Neill, vous êtes en communication avec le colonel Sheppard et le général Landry. » Annonça Walter l'air angoissé.

« Que ce passe-t-il Sheppard !! »

Le ton de Jack était sans équivoque, il voulait une réponse directe, rapide et claire.

« Le colonel Carter a disparue lors d'une mission de routine. En empêchant McKay de toucher un appareil bizarre réservé aux vieillards d'une planète amie. »

On entendit Rodney marmonner, Jack ne dit rien et après 5 secondes anormalement longue il reprit.

« J'arrive !! »

« Très bien général… »

Hank souhaitant parler à Jack en privé et préférant ne pas épuiser un ZPM pour rien coupa la communication après avoir annoncé à Sheppard qu'ils le recontacteraient.

« Jack… » Reprit-il une fois dans son bureau

« Hank, je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire, je pars pour Atlantis…. »

Le général du SGC soupira puis capitula…

_A suivre….alors ? Désolée pour les fautes, il est tard…je prendrais plus mon temps la prochaine fois promis_.


	2. Explanation

Explication

Jack arriva au SGC trop rapidement pour avoir utilisé un avion de ligne commercial. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour son colonel n'y même à s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Atlantis sans raison légitime. Seulement Sheppard avait expressément demandé à lui parler de la disparition de Sam. Et il connaissait suffisamment le militaire et l'homme pour savoir que l'affaire était importante. Il pensa soudain à McKay qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commettre une erreur et quelle erreur !

Le général ne prit pas le temps de passer par le bureau du chef du SGC, il se rendit directement en salle de contrôle. Walter ne fût pas surpris de son apparition soudaine.

« Composez les coordonnées d'Atlantis Walter, voulez-vous.» Lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir tout de même salué.

« A vos ordres général. »

Le sergent chef s'exécuta tout en observant son ancien supérieur appeler Hank via un téléphone interne.

Jack arriva en salle d'embarquement alors que l'habituelle flaque bleue apparaissait. Hank sur ses talons eut juste le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

« Jack !! »

Le général se retourna, son sac à la main et n'ayant pas trouvé utile de changer de tenue.

« Je me suis arrangé avec le président Hank, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le nouveau dirigeant du SGC lui sourit avant d'enchaîner.

« J'allais te dire de nous la ramener…fait attention… »

« Comme d'hab….dis à T que je lui lègue ma collection des Simpsons si je ne reviens pas. Et Daniel…nan de dis rien à space monkey on finira bien par le voir par là… » Lança-t-il souriant avant de passer la porte.

Hank secoua la tête et regagna son bureau.

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, Jack arrivait dans la ''midway station''. Il ne laissa pas le temps au sergent présent d'argumenter et lui ordonna de composer les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

« Monsieur, vous devez attendre 24H en quarantaine… »

« Je sais tout ça sergent [sortant un papier de sa poche], mais le Dr Lam a validé mon état de santé. Voyez. »

L'homme en face de lui déplia l'habilitation de Jack. Ce dernier pensa qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Sam ou Daniel ne sachent qu'il avait préféré passer devant un toubib plutôt que de patienter 24H au milieu de nulle part.

« Alors !! »

Le jeune homme, déstabilisé, regarda son collègue qui préféra se taire. Il connaissait la réputation de leader du général O'Neill et ne préférait pas le mettre plus en colère.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jack arrivait sur Atlantis l'air satisfait. Il avait gagné un de ses paris. Il fût accueillit par le major Lorne surpris.

« Général, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt… »

« C'est une surprise, McKay va surement adorer… »

« Colonel Sheppard ? » demanda le militaire appuyant sur son oreillette.

« Un problème major ? » entendit-il à travers celle-ci.

« Le général O'Neill est arrivé… »

Le major entendit des brouhahas puis John lui demanda de le conduire en salle de briefing, qu'ils arrivaient.

Jack s'installa à la place de Sam attendant l'équipe. Son sac traînait dans l'entrée. Il avait gardé sa tenue administrative, les deux étoiles de général brillaient sur sa veste. Il n'attendait cependant qu'une seule chose : enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et aller récupérer Sam. Elle allait lui faire la tête une demi seconde en se rendant compte qu'il s'était encore précipité auprès d'elle. La dernière fois, un peu trop récemment au gout du général, avait été lorsque Sam s'était blessée à la jambe. Prétextant une visite officielle, il était venu vérifier qu'elle se reposait bien avec en plus l'aide de Daniel afin que cela passe un peu plus inaperçu.

Il la préférait largement en colère plutôt que portée disparue et bien évidemment Mckay y était encore pour quelque chose, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à Teyla, Sheppard, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ronon et enfin McKay qui semblait traîner des pieds pour entrer. Ronon l'obligea presque à avancer plus vite.

Une fois tous assis et les présentations faites, Jack les dévisagea un part un et parla enfin.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peu donc me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »

Rodney allait parler, Jack leva la main grimaçant.

« Non pas vous McKay, je veux la version courte et précise ! »

Il ne voulait pas entendre ses pseudos justifications sur le fait que cela n'était pas de sa faute. Et encore moins entrer dans des détails scientifiques qui lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Seule Sam avait ce privilège. Aussi John expliqua rapidement et efficacement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tel que Jack l'aurait fait lui-même à l'époque.

« Très bien, on y retourne. Gouverneur, vous m'expliquerez en route exactement à quoi sert cette machine. »

Le vieil homme avait compris que l'homme tout juste arrivé semblait être non seulement un dirigeant sur sa planète mais également l'élu du colonel Carter. Il n'en était que plus concerné.

Jack se changea rapidement et les rejoignit à la porte qu'il passa en premier en compagnie du gouverneur. Une fois de l'autre côté, tous se dirigèrent directement vers le temple. Teyla, John et Ronon marchaient tranquillement derrière le général et le gouverneur. McKay préférait quant à lui se tenir le plus à l'écart de Jack.

« Puis-je vous poser une question, général O'Neill ? » Demanda le gouverneur après avoir expliqué l'usage qu'ils faisaient de la machine.

« Appelez-moi Jack gouverneur. »

« Je me nomme Hirsh et j'ai cru comprendre que le colonel Carter était votre être de cœur ? »

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux, autant être franc après tout. Personne d'autre n'écoutait de toutes manières. Il approuva d'un signe de tête et en profita pour poser une question à son tour.

« Pourriez-vous me dire comment Sam a pu disparaître et pourquoi suis-je soudain impliqué dans tout ceci ? »

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre les dernières paroles du général.

« Dans votre monde, l'élu ne vient-il pas en aide à son être de cœur quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Jack sourit, pensant soudain que Sam n'aimerait pas être considérée comme une damoiselle en détresse.

« Et bien…si mais dans notre cas c'est un peu spécial… Nous évitons de crier sur tous les toits que nous sommes ensemble… [Il se repassa une main dans les cheveux]…c'est compliqué…»

Voyant Jack hésiter à lui répondre Hirsh ne s'en offusqua pas, ayant plus ou moins compris ce que le général voulait dire.

« Parce que vous êtes tous deux des dirigeants ? Votre président devrait être heureux d'avoir deux représentants tels que vous… »

Jack sourit franchement cette fois ci, puis se mit à siffler tout en pensant à son tour à Daniel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place principale. Le gouverneur lui indiqua la direction d'un mouvement de bras et tous continuèrent vers le temple.

« Si je résume, Sam a disparu après avoir touché votre appareil de la réunification ? »

Hirsh approuva d'un signe de tête, visiblement inquiet pour le jeune colonel. Ce qui, hélas, ne rassura pas Jack.

« Afin de…me rejoindre ? Seulement je ne suis pas mort du moins pas encore donc….on ne sait pas où elle se trouve.»

« C'est tout à fait ça Jack. J'en suis désolé.»

« Vous n'avez pas le mode d'emploi de ce truc ? Que McKay serve un peu à quelque chose ? »

« Hélas non, c'est une machine que nous avons depuis la nuit de temps…son utilisation se transmet de génération en génération par voix orale…parce que nous ne sommes pas à son origine. »

« Mmmmm »

Jack fronçait les sourcils, cherchant visiblement une solution…qui ne venait pas…ça n'était pas son job en général…Carter avait la cervelle et lui les muscles. Il secoua la tête puis se tourna vers l'équipe d'Atlantis qui était restée un peu en retrait. Tous se trouvaient devant la porte. Il se dit soudain qu'il aurait du embarquer Daniel. En plus de calmer un peu ses nerfs, le linguiste aurait été d'une grande aide.

« Très bien, McKay si approchez à plus d'un mètre de cet appareil, je vous attache les mains dans le dos. Compris. »

Le ton de Jack était sans appel, John du détourner la tête afin de ne pas sourire.

« Entendu général. »

« Hirsh, autorisez-vous Teyla et Ronon à poser quelques questions aux villageois afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette appareil ? » Continua l'ancien général du SGC.

Si Ronon avait un quelconque problème avec les tâches octroyées par Jack, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Pas du tout, je vais faire appeler un compagnon afin qu'il les aide. »

Le gouverneur s'approcha d'un des gardes et lui parla doucement. Celui-ci sembla attraper ce qu'il ressemblait à une radio à ondes courtes et répéta les paroles de son dirigeant.

« Merci, Sheppard vous ne quittez pas McKay des yeux… »

« Avec joie, général. »

Rodney grommela quelque chose, Jack fit semblant de ne pas entendre et entra dans le temple aux côtés de Hirsh.

A des milliards d'années lumières de la galaxie de Pégase, Sam atterrissait lourdement sur ses jambes. Incapable de tenir debout, elle s'effondra au sol. La tête lui tournait, elle avait des nausées, son cœur battait à tout rompre et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut un voile noir devant les yeux. Elle se força à respirer profondément appuyée sur ses genoux ainsi que sur la paume de ses mains.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle pu enfin se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fût stupéfaite en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.


	3. Landing

Landing

Sam n'en revenait pas, elle venait de rentrer sur terre en une demi-seconde. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu l'impression de mourir en arrivant. Pourtant quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle venait d'atterrir directement dans le bureau de Jack à Washington, et ce dernier se trouvait à son bureau. Seulement il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué…

Le colonel se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, elle était hors phase, ça n'allait rien arranger du tout.

Jack lui tournait le dos, et elle se rendit soudain compte de l'état de nervosité dans lequel il était. Son corps entier était tendu. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, elle connaissait suffisamment son général pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant de sa disparition ? Si oui alors combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis sa mésaventure avec cette machine ? Son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner à 100% et les questions fusaient.

Sam contourna le bureau, n'ayant qu'un seul désir : signaler sa présence à Jack.

Il bougea soudain, son regard et son bras droit passant du téléphone au tiroir de son bureau d'où il en tira un cadre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait la même photo dans ses quartiers sur Atlantis. C'était un cliché prit à leur insu par Cassandra lors d'un de leur weekend au chalet. Jack était assis sur le ponton de bois, les pieds dans l'eau. Sam était assise entre ses jambes la tête à demi tournée son regard rivé à celui de Jack. Cassie avait su capturer leur amour en un seul cliché. C'était une photo magnifique.

Sam leva la tête pour se rendre compte que Jack paraissait vraiment inquiet, il se savait seul aussi avait-il tombé le masque de militaire froid et serein. Peu de personne savait lire derrière cette façade, et seule Sam avait le droit au vrai visage de Jack O'Neill. Le téléphone sonna soudain, les sortant tous deux de leurs pensées communes.

« O'Neill. »

Sam se déplaça se trouvant ainsi face à Jack, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler. Le ton de Jack ne s'était pas durcit, il paraissait tout aussi inquiet. Ce devait-être quelqu'un de proche, peut être Daniel ou Teal'c.

« Bien, merci monsieur… »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils, Jack était en ligne avec le président ?

« Je n'y manquerait pas monsieur. Au revoir. »

Elle se rapprocha du téléphone et ce qu'elle y vit la surpris. Elle n'avait certes pas reconnu le numéro affiché mais la date ne correspondait pas à celle du jour. Si ses yeux de la trahissaient pas, elle se trouvait plus d'un mois dans le passé. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi Jack avait l'air si tendu, il venait surement d'apprendre son accident avec Jennifer et Rodney. Il venait donc d'obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre sur Atlantis, avec Daniel. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir en le voyant ainsi. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas réprimandé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu à son chevet. Sam savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle malgré toute sa confiance. Ils étaient ainsi, pensant d'avantage à l'autre qu'à eux-mêmes. Le fait de savoir Jack derrière un bureau, la soulageait. Mais qu'en était-il de lui et de son éternel besoin de la protéger. Elle avait la réponse sous les yeux.

Une fois que le général eu raccroché, Sam le suivit hors de son bureau. Elle le vit prévenir sa secrétaire qu'il serait absent une petite semaine. Elle le salua et Jack quitta son bureau, suivit de prés par Sam. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro que Sam reconnu comme étant celui de Daniel.

« Daniel, oui nous avons l'autorisation…. Non juste tous les deux…. Je serais là d'ici peu. Oui à toute à l'heure. »

Le général raccrocha et Sam le vit se détendre quelque peu.

Elle se souvint alors de son réveil à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

_Jennifer l'avait isolée et elle avait comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard visiblement soulagé du général O'Neill._

_« Salut Dorothée… » Lui avait-il dit ne lâchant pas son regard._

_Elle lui avait sourit et il s'était détendu persuadé qu'elle allait lui passer un savon mémorable en le voyant accourir à son chevet au premier bobo. Encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie et de la morphine elle s'était contentée de nouer ses doigts à celui de Jack. Puis elle avait replongée dans un sommeil réparateur._

_Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Il l'avait fait boire quelque gorgée d'eau afin de soulager sa gorge desséchée._

_« Tu n'aurais pas du venir » Avait-elle dit sans pourtant trop y croire._

_Il avait sourit, s'était levé en lui disant ''A une prochaine Carter'' tout en sachant qu'elle ne le pensait pas. En effet ses yeux la trahissaient et qui mieux que Jack pouvait décrypter les regards de son colonel. Elle l'avait retenu, leurs mains toujours unies. Elle lui avait sourit et avait baissé les yeux vers la place libre dans son lit. Il s'était approché et avait prit place auprès d'elle passant un bras derrière sa nuque afin qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle avait fermé les yeux inspirant profondément, s'imprégnant ainsi de son parfum. Puis elle avait posé sa main sur son torse et elle s'était rendormie. _

_Jack l'avait regardé dormir un moment avant de somnoler lui aussi tout en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité. Il était en voyage officiel et n'était pas sensé se trouver dans le même lit que Carter, du moins pas quand n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre._

_Il s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, s'était Daniel qui venait prendre des nouvelles de Sam et les prévenir de l'arrivée du Dr Keller._

_Doucement Jack s'était extrait du lit avec l'aide de Daniel juste avant l'entrée de Jennifer._

Un brusque malaise sorti le colonel de ses pensées. Les nausées et les vertiges étaient de retour, elle retomba au sol respirant profondément. Son cœur se contracta soudain et elle disparue. Jack était sur le point de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'elle reparue, Sam se sentit plus mal encore qu'à sa première disparition. Les mêmes symptômes s'en trouvaient amplifiés. Comment les personnes âgées pouvaient-elles supporter ces voyages. Elle se demanda un instant si leur mort n'était pas provoquée par cet appareil.

Se relevant difficilement, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie du SGC, Jack arpentait le couloir de long en large.

Elle se demanda soudain quel pouvait –être la date du jour et qui se trouvait en salle d'opération. Elle s'en doutait pourtant un peu, appréhendant petit à petit l'utilité de la machine qui la faisait voyager, non sans douleur, dans le temps.


	4. Learning

Learning

Sam ne fût pas surprise de voir Caroline Lam venir à la rencontre de Jack. Son visage trahissait la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Le général se rapprocha rapidement lui demandant d'un regard comment s'était passée l'opération.

"Le colonel est tirée d'affaire, je l'ai faite transférer dans une chambre seule. Vous pouvez..."

Jack n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du médecin en chef. Il la remercia rapidement et disparu.

Sam suivit rapidement, le visage de Jack était insondable, sauf pour elle et cela lui brisa le cœur de le voir souffrir ainsi à cause d'elle. Hélas que pouvait-elle y faire. Ils avaient tous deux conscience des enjeux lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir peu après la mort de Jacob. Pourtant, il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où l'attente et l'inquiétude étaient insupportables. Et depuis la mutation du général, c'est ce dernier qui en faisait les frais.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de ''la Sam du passé''. Jack sans un mot approcha un fauteuil du lit, lui prit la main et l'observa dormir. ''La Sam du présent'' s'approcha de son général, réprimant une envie et un besoin irrépressible de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

Bien sur elle savait que d'ici quelques heures, elle se réveillerait et passerait les 15 prochains jours dans un certain chalet du Minnesota. Elle fût cependant surprise lorsque Jack se mit à lui parler quelques minutes plus tard. Celui-ci avait laissé de côté son masque de militaire pour adopter celui d'un conjoint inquiet.

"Hey Carter..."

Il soupira, s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Puis il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et reprit.

"...tu ne devrais pas me faire des frayeurs pareil...je ne suis plus tout jeune tu sais..."

Il s'arrêta soudain, entendant la poignée de porte s'ouvrir. Il lâcha la main de Sam et redevint tout à coup le général O'Neill simplement venu prendre des nouvelles de son ancien second.

Hank apparu et Jack se détendit quelque peu.

"Je viens de voir Caroline." Lui dit le nouveau général du SGC.

Jack hocha la tête sans un mot, Landry reprit aussitôt.

"Elle s'en est sortit Jack, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et Mitchell y est pour beaucoup."

O'Neill hocha de nouveau la tête sans lâcher Sam du regard. Hank soupira sans bruit, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jack et sortit. Derrière la porte se trouvait Cameron, Vala et Teal'c. Le jaffa entra aussitôt et posa également une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mitchell se contenta de rester au fond de la chambre tandis que Vala s'approchait de Sam afin de lui prendre la main.

"Ça va aller Samantha, et après cela nous irons faire un peu de shopping toutes les deux."

Puis l'ancienne voleuse de précipita sur Jack, l'entoura de ses bras et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. La disparition récente de Daniel n'aidait en rien la jeune femme.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux.

Sam constata avec surprise que Cameron n'avait pas l'air de son assiette. Elle avait certes failli y rester mais cela ne justifiait pas son regard absent.

Ce dernier était sur le point de dire enfin quelque chose lorsque le général le devança.

« Merci Mitchell. »

Le colonel étonné s'avança enfin contournant le lit afin de faire face à Jack.

« Je ne mérite aucun remerciement général. »

« Vous avez ramené Carter en vie… »

« A vrai dire… »

Teal'c s'avanca coupant Cameron. Il posa une main sur le front du colonel endormie. Puis il baissa la tête en signe de salut et se retourna.

« Nous devrions y aller colonel Mitchell. »

« Ho, heu oui…à bientôt monsieur. »

Jack hocha la tête et reposa son regard sur sa compagne.

Le colonel du futur n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Teal'c de son intervention. Avec ces deux là s'était peine perdue. Entre Cameron qui culpabilisait et Jack qui s'inquiétait.

Elle l'observa se caller dans le fauteuil et soupirer. Les traits de Jack s'étaient détendus pour de nouveau laisser la place au conjoint angoissé.

« Je vais piquer une petite sieste Carter, tu ferais mieux d'être réveillée quand je l'aurai terminée. »

Sam debout face à son général ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'était effectivement réveillée avant lui. Il avait aussitôt bondit de son fauteuil lorsqu'il avait sentit sa main bouger. Son sourire soulagé, voilà ce qu'elle avait retenu de ce réveil douloureux.

Alors que Jack fermait les yeux, Sam se sentit partir à nouveau. Elle imita son général, inspirant à fond se préparant ainsi au pénible voyage en priant pour que les effets secondaires n'empirent pas cette fois –ci.

Hélas le troisième voyage fût pire que le second, la douleur s'amplifiait à chaque apparition. Elle prit cette fois le temps de respirer, les yeux fermés assise sur le sol. Après une ou deux minutes, elle se leva, se sentant enfin mieux.

Cette fois, elle se trouvait à Washington dans l'appartement de Jack, ''la Sam du passé'' semblait nerveuse. En effet, cette dernière faisait les cents pas, regardant sans cesse l'horloge.

Le colonel du présent, fit rapidement le tour du salon cherchant la date du jour. Elle se doutait pourtant de ce qui allait suivre. Ces doutes furent confirmés lorsque Jack rentra sifflotant. Elle l'observa l'embrasser et se rendre dans la chambre afin de se changer. ''La Sam du passé'' s'était enfin arrêtée de marcher, le regard fixé dans la direction prise par son conjoint.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre et la rejoignit aussitôt, défaisant sa cravate.

« Il y a un problème. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait. Il le savait, tout dans son comportement la trahissait. Du moins seul Jack savait décrypter la moindre réaction chez Sam.

Elle lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'y installèrent, Sam se collant à Jack. L'autre Sam repensa à ses sentiments à ce moment là. Dieu qu'elle avait redouté la réaction du général.

« Je retourne au SGC…ils ont besoin de moi et… »

Il posa aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Carter, pas avec moi.»

Elle lui sourit et il la prit dans ses bras, il comprenait.

Il comprenait toujours, leur vie était faite ainsi, le SGC et la terre passaient en priorité. Ensuite venaient leur carrière et leur vie privée. Leurs 8 années séparés l'un de l'autre le prouvait bien. Et pourtant ils s'aimaient, peut être plus que la plupart des couples. C'était aussi pour cela que les épreuves n'avaient pu les séparer.

« Promet moi de faire attention quant même » Finit-il par dire.

« Toujours mon général. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, la reversant sur le canapé. Elle se mit aussitôt à rire et le cœur de la Sam observant la scène se serra. Elle avait comprit ce qui l'attendait, elle allait remonter leur vie de couple et elle finirait par mourir déshydratée. A moins que les effets secondaires de la machine ne la tue avant.

Elle secoua alors la tête, une solution allait être trouvée. Son équipe ne la laisserait pas tomber…pourtant cette fois les choses étaient bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait connu…

Dans le présent, Jack avait laissé McKay dans le temple sous la surveillance de Sheppard. Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient toujours sur la place principale à poser des questions. Jack et Hirsh avaient rejoint les quartiers du gouverneur.

Attendre n'était pas le point fort du général et il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir emmené Daniel avec lui. Daniel aurait pu trouver quelque chose, après Sam s'était la première personne à pouvoir envisager une solution. Il pensa à John enfermé avec McKay, il n'aurait pas pu supporter les jérémiades du scientifique. Il nota de payer un verre au Lt Colonel si tout se finissait bien.

Deux interminables heures plus tard, Teyla et Ronon revenaient.


	5. Choices

Choices

Lorsque Jack vit Ronon et Teyla entrer dans la pièce, il cru un instant qu'ils allaient lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Quelque chose qui permettrait à McKay de ramener Sam. Si le visage du guerrier ne trahissait aucune émotion, celui de la jeune femme au contraire paraissait embarrassé et inquiet. Le général sut à ce moment là qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. D'un signe de tête, il leur demanda pourtant de lui faire un rapport de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

« Je suis désolée général, nous n'avons rien pu apprendre de plus de la population. »

Teyla avait l'air vraiment désolé. Jack secoua la tête, inspirant profondément et expirant lentement. Il devait trouver une idée, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam errer, il ne savait où, seule et sans armes…Il regretta pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir emmené Daniel. D'habitude, les idées ne venaient pas de lui, c'était Sam ou bien son ami qui s'en chargeait aussi farfelues soient elles.

« Très bien donc si on récapitule [il se força à s'asseoir à la table ronde au milieu de la pièce, aux cotés du gouverneur], cette machine est utilisé par vos anciens, lorsqu'ils souhaitent …partir… »

« Tout à fait général. »

Teyla reprit.

« Vous l'appelez machine de la réunification. Celle-ci permettant à l'élu resté seul de rejoindre son…[elle sembla chercher le terme adéquat]…être de cœur. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

« Nous savons que personne ne revient de cette quête. » Continua-t-il guettant une réaction chez Jack.

Le général semblait absent, soudain il se frappa le front.

« Vous pensez à quelque chose général ? » Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

« Nous avons une sorte de dictons chez nous…lorsque nous sommes à l'article de la mort, nous sommes sensé repasser le film de notre vie dans notre tête… »

Jack pêchait dans son explication, peu habitué à ce genre de chose. Ronon leva un sourcil à en faire pâlir Teal'c, le gouverneur cherchait à comprendre ce que Jack voulait dire, seule Teyla semblait avoir compris.

« Et vous pensez que le colonel a quitté le temple pour revivre sa vie ? »

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Pas sa vie Teyla, notre vie si j'ai bien compris l'utilisation de cette machine. »

Hirsh approuva d'un signe de tête, il était d'accord avec la vision de Jack.

« Que comptez-vous faire général O'Neill ? »

Ronon avait compris que Jack ne s'en tiendrait pas à cette explication.

« La rejoindre… »

Hirsh ne dit rien se contentant d'écouter l'échange de ses trois hôtes.

« Général, comment allez-vous revenir…et… »

« Hirsh, cette machine s'arrête à un moment donné non ? »

Le général coupa délibérément Teyla.

« Tout à fait Jack, lorsque la réunification a été accomplie. »

Jack leva un bras désignant le gouverneur.

« Voyez, je me pique le doigt à la quenouille, je disparais, je voyage un peu dans le temps et je rentre avec Sam au bras. Rien de bien compliqué…on a vu pire. »

Ronon grogna légèrement alors que Teyla cherchait des arguments contraires. Hirsh se leva alors les invitant à le suivre.

Une fois devant le temple, Jack fit ouvrir la porte. John et McKay se retournèrent et virent le général leur faire un signe de la main. Tous deux sortir et McKay étouffa un grognement de mécontentement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack qui posa sa main sur son épaule, un peu trop violemment au goût du scientifique qui sursauta.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre McKay, d'ici quelque minutes vous ne m'aurez plus sur le dos. »

« Où allez-vous général ? »

« Je vous laisse de nouveau les rennes Sheppard, je vais aller chercher Sam. »

Sans les laisser le temps d'objecter, Jack entra dans le temple et en referma les portes.

« Il faut l'en empêcher !! »Hurla Rodney

« Il a prit sa décision Dr Mckay »

La voix du gouverneur était calme et posée contrairement à celle du scientifique qui commençait à paniquer.

« Allons bon…du Jack O'Neill tout craché ça !! Il agit sans réfléchir et nous on ramasse les pots cassés !!Ce n'est pas lui qui va devoir annoncer à l'IOA et au SGC que lui et Sam ont disparu… »

John leva une main lui intimant de se taire, ce qui ne sembla pas intimider le scientifique.

« … olala je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction du président et… »

« McKay, ça suffit ! »

Le ton du colonel Sheppard était sans appel.

« Gouverneur pouvons nous attendre leur retour dans votre village ? »

Teyla préféra ignorer Rodney pour le moment, il se calmerait bien tout seul. Au pire, Ronon s'en chargerait avec joie.

« Bien évidemment, venez, vous serez les bienvenus chez moi. »

« Gouverneur ? »

« Oui colonel ? »

« Dans combien de temps saurons nous…si… »

« A la tombée de la nuit, ils reviendront parmi-nous…ou bien disparaitront ensemble. »

« Mmmm, ok merci… »

John ne répondit rien de plus se contentant de regarder sa montre et de calculer. 5 heures à attendre avant de rentrer sur Atlantis et prévenir la terre…

Jack réapparu dans des conditions identiques à celle de Sam. Grommelant il se releva.

« McKay, je vais vous botter les fesses !!! »

Le général perçut alors une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de 10 ans et sourit malgré lui.

_« On peut savoir d'où il débarque ? »_

_« Elle débarque du Pentagone. »_

Il observa l'échange entre Sam et Jack plus jeunes, amusé malgré la situation. Il se plaça de manière à observer Sam, il sourit de nouveau lorsqu'elle s'en prit à Kawalski et Ferreti. Il se dit alors que depuis son arrivée fracassante, il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Bien sur au début ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, Jack la trouvait terriblement sexy et attirante et il se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là elle avait ressentit la même chose. Il était son type d'homme, il le savait mais se revoir d'un œil extérieur lui prouva qu'il s'était tissé un étrange lien entre eux dés le début. Ils cachaient le fait qu'ils se plaisaient derrière leurs caractères bien trempés. Sam avait réussi à lui clouer le bec après 3 minutes de conversation. Il fallait avoir un sacré courage et une bonne dose d'insubordination pour tenir tête à Jack O'Neill. Elle avait réussi à jongler entre respect de sa hiérarchie et obstination. Et cela avait suffit à lui faire oublier son coté scientifique.

Elle venait de lui proposer un bras de fer, il sourit une fois de plus. Jack constata alors que malgré les moments difficiles, les courts moments d'intimités et la douloureuse séparation, ils avaient appris à s'aimer. Ils avaient peu à peu découvert qui ils étaient, acceptant chaque partie de l'être qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés aimer.

Ils étaient passés par toutes les phases d'un couple avant d'en être réellement un. L'attirance physique et le désir de l'autre en premier. Puis l'amitié, les désillusions en découvrant les pires défauts, les disputes et les séparations. Et enfin l'amour, ignoré et caché, qui jamais n'avait pu disparaître totalement.

Si sa Samantha n'avait pas été perdue, il aurait presque pu apprécier le fait de revivre tous ces moments et remercier McKay…non jamais il ne pourrait remercier cet idiot congénital. Il se demanda soudain comment faisait son colonel pour le supporter.

Alors que le briefing se terminait, Jack se sentit mal. Il jura contre Rodney de nouveau et disparu.

« HAaaa, je vais le tuer !! » Hurla O'Neill après avoir récupéré de son second voyage. Il tourna sur lui-même et découvrit deux Samantha et…le miroir quantique.

La Samantha civile était sur le point de passer par le miroir et rentrer chez elle. La jeune femme allait perdre une fois de plus l'homme de sa vie…ou du moins celui qu'il était dans cette réalité. Il l'avait embrassé ce jour là, espérant apaiser la douleur qui irradiait de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Jack se retrouva face à la Carter de sa réalité, son estomac se serra soudain. En effet il venait de voir son regard alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait baissé les yeux et avait l'air…blessée. Il l'avait blessé sans le savoir, il n'y avait encore rien entre eux à l'époque…du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, Sam, avait développé des sentiments pour lui bien avant que lui-même n'admette ressentir quelque chose.

Il s'en voulu alors du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Ho Sam…. »

Ce fût tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de disparaître une fois de plus. Sa réapparition non sans douleur se fît sur une autre planète que la terre et Jack soupira en voyant où il se trouvait.

« Je ne mérite donc que ça ?.... » Demanda-t-il l'estomac de nouveau noué par la culpabilité.

En effet devant lui se tenait Laira et lui-même avec 7 ans de moins. Sam était un peu en retrait regardant dans une autre direction l'air perdue.


	6. Heartache

Heartache

Il se vit délaisser Carter pour rejoindre la femme qui avait partagé sa solitude durant ces trois mois. Il vit le regard de la jeune femme et de nouveau son air blessée qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler.

Jack s'en voulu de lui faire autant de mal mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? A l'époque, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais revoir la terre, il avait appris à oublier ses amis et…Carter. Tout cela pour son propre bien.

Et elle l'avait retrouvé, il n'aurait jamais du douter de ses capacités et de sa ténacité. Il se promit alors de ne jamais plus la blesser, il ne voulait plus voir ce regard. Jack ferma soudain les yeux sentant les nausées et les vertiges refaire surface. Il allait disparaître une fois de plus.

Cette fois, il se trouvait sur terre. Il se releva péniblement insultant allégrement le scientifique d'Atlantis. Puis il constata qu'il se trouvait chez Sam et plus précisément derrière la porte d'entrée.

Jack la vit rentrer chez elle comme une furie, jetant son sac et ses clefs sur la table basse dans l'entrée. Elle passa à travers lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, attrapa brutalement une bière et alla s'effondrer dans le canapé.

Jack, curieux, la suivit tout du long. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Sam ait l'air si furieuse…il contempla alors son visage cherchant une explication, qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas. Il perçu de la colère mais également un profond désarroi.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois… »

Le général avait appris à connaître Sam comme personne. Il savait décrypter la moindre de ses émotions aussi cachées soient-elles.

Après quelques gorgées, Sam attrapa un petit coussin posé sur le canapé et l'envoya à travers la pièce. Il toucha un cadre posé sur un buffet face au capitaine. Jack ferma les yeux, elle venait d'envoyer valdinguer une photo de SG-1 au complet.

« Je te déteste Jack O'Neill !!! Lèche botte de gradés…non mais pour qui il se prend !!!Et en plus il retourne auprès de cette femme !! »

« Aïe… » Lança alors le général.

C'était l'épisode infiltration du NID. Ils avaient été en froid pendant presque un mois après cela et utiliser Laira comme alibi avait été un peu osé. Il avait amplement mérité toute cette colère se dit-il alors.

Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de sourire, Samantha Carter n'avait jamais été capable de lui en vouloir très longtemps. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Malgré toutes ces épreuves et peut être même grâce à elles, ils étaient un couple aujourd'hui. Un peu spécial, aux yeux de certains, mais un couple plus fort ensemble. S'ils supportaient qu'une galaxie les sépare, c'était justement grâce au lien qu'ils avaient su tisser au fil des années.

Il se sentit disparaître une fois de plus et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sam, si elle subissait le même sort que lui, elle devait déguster. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de lui faire prendre au moins deux jours de vacances à leur retour sur Atlantis. Deux jours entier avec Carter, cela lui réchauffa le cœur et calma sa mauvaise humeur lors de sa réapparition.

Jack prit quelques minutes pour récupérer et se leva. Devant lui se trouvaient Jack et Sam en très mauvaise posture. Ils venaient de perdre leur bracelet Ataniks, et étaient séparés par un champ de force.

« Mon colonel !!! »

« Whoa !On aurait du prendre plus de provisions ! »

« Je ne pense pas que cela nous aurait aidé. »

« 1 minute 56. »

Il se vit frapper le champ de force du poing.

« Mon colonel, vous devez sortir de là. »

« Vous aussi ! »

Jack frappa une fois de plus le bouclier invisible, leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors. Jack tenta d'ouvrir le panneau de contrôle sans succès.

« Mon colonel…mon colonel il n'y a plus assez de temps ! »

Ils entendaient déjà en plus de la sirène d'alarme, des pas de jaffas non loin.

Le Jack du présent grimaça, il avait réellement cru la perdre ce jour là. Il avait aussi dépassé une ligne qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais franchir. Pourtant, si s'était à refaire, il s'hésiterait pas une seconde il le savait.

Plus tard ils avoueraient lors du test Zatark ressentir un peu plus qu'une simple amitié et laisseraient ces déclarations s'évanouirent. En espérant oublier, uniquement parce que s'était interdit.

« Air Souvenir…c'est repartit… » Grommela le général avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément.

Cette fois, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour récupérer du voyage. Son cœur allait bien finir par s'arrêter se dit-il en se relevant douloureusement. Jack se passa une main sur le visage, il avait devant lui son passé au chevet de Sam et il s'avait exactement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ce jour là il l'avait tué, tout ça parce qu'une sorte d'entité extraterrestre avait pris le contrôle de son corps. C'est une des choses les plus difficiles, qu'il avait eu à faire. Et Jack O'Neill n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Pourtant une fois de plus, il l'aurait refait sans hésiter. La vie de Carter n'était pas la seule chose importante hélas. Leur devoir passait avant toute chose. Elle le lui avait dit à son réveil, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il l'ait fait. Après tout, il avait su qu'elle était dans cette machine bien à l'abri lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se manifester juste avant qu'il ne débranche tout.

Le général n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il disparut une fois de plus.

« Haaaaaa… McKay a de la chance d'être un civile !! » Hurla Jack après son énième réapparition.

Il entendit alors Sam parler, et son cœur se serra. Il détestait la voir si malheureuse et désemparée. Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

« Mon colonel…vous êtes debout… »

« Oui…encore un peu engourdi mais ils ont dit que je pouvais rentrer. »

« Nous avons de la chance que ce tir vous ait touché à cet endroit. Les nouveaux gilets sont bien. »

« Ca n'a pas vraiment aidé Fraiser. »

Il vit Sam inspirer.

« Non… »

« Comment va Cassie ? »

« Elle est forte, elle survie… »

« Oui…vous allez dire un mot au mémorial ? »

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête et prit une longue inspiration. Le Jack du futur aurait souhaité être à la place de son passé et pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

« Mon colonel….je voulais juste…lorsque vous étiez au sol…je suis vraiment heureuse que vous n'ayez rien. »

Elle se mit à pleurer et il se vit s'approcher et enfin la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment rediscuté mais Jack avait su qu'elle s'en voulait de penser cela alors qu'elle venait de perdre une amie proche. Cassie avait perdue sa seconde mère et elle était seulement soulagée que son colonel soit en vie. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'en faisait le reproche, il le savait. Il le voyait à son attitude lorsque Janet était évoquée.

Il les observa s'étreindre et les envia presque, il aurait tout donné pour avoir sa Samantha a ses cotés en ce moment même.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait un sacré bon dans le temps et en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas vécu l'épisode ''Ascension de Daniel'' et ''Arrivée de Jonas''. Ces moments avaient été douloureux pour chacun et il avait préféré s'éloigner. Contrairement à elle lorsqu'il lui arrivait de souffrir. Et pourtant ce bond dans leur vie, voulait également dire qu'il devrait revivre l'épisode Shanahan et il en avait moyennement envie.


	7. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Après s'être vu annoncer à Jack son retour au SGC, Sam disparue de nouveau. L'arrivée fût aussi douloureuse que les précédents voyages, elle prit de nouveau le temps de se remettre et se releva. Elle grimaça aussitôt, elle avait remonté le temps plus que les fois précédentes.

Elle se vit soudain parler seule, souffrant d'une commotion à la tête, à bord du Prométhée qui dérivait dans un nuage de gaz interstellaire.

_"Est-ce que tu es heureuse Sam?"_

Dans son esprit, Jacob lui tenait compagnie au mess.

"Quoi?" Se vît-elle répondre.

_"Répond simplement à la question."_

"Et bien il y a des moments difficiles mais la plupart du temps, oui, je suis heureuse."

_"Non tu ne l'es pas, tu es satisfaite de ce que tu as. Tu contrôles la situation et c'est bien là le problème."_

"Ok, je ne te suis pas là."

_"Je dis simplement que tu passes à côté des choses importantes dans la vie. Et le pire c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle."_

"Papa, je suis heureuse. J'ai vu et fait des choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent imaginer. J'ai une vie incroyable."

"Et quand bien même, tu es seule."

"Et bien ces derniers temps les rendez-vous ce sont fait un peu rares. Et là je suis coincée sur un vaisseau alors..."

_"Non...depuis toujours. Lorsque ta mère était en vie, elle m'a montré un monde au delà de toute ambition et de carrière. Elle a donné un sens à ma vie et un équilibre, c'était un honneur de l'aimer. Même si peu de temps. Et si j'étais de nouveau jeune et que je la rencontrais pour la première fois même en connaissant son destin, je recommencerais. C'est cela l'amour. Sam, je sais que tu t'y refuses parce que tu penses qu'inévitablement l'issue de tout cela n'est que souffrance et solitude. Il est temps que tu lâches prise. Tu mérites d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour."_

Le colonel observa son passé lutter contre l'impact des paroles de son père, ou plutôt de son subconscient. Elle suivit la Sam du passé qui finit par ''rencontrer'' Grâce qui jouait avec des bulles. Comme d'habitude, elle se vit analyser de manière scientifique les bulles de savon. La petite lui demanda de se contenter de s'amuser sans réfléchir. L'enfant qui était en elle lui demandait littéralement de lâcher prise et elle continuait de lutter.

Et puis ses prochains mots ravivèrent d'autres souvenirs, ceux où elle avait cru voir Jack O'Neill.

"Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous manifester."

Elle se vit marquer une pause, Jack lui répondait, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement malgré ses blessures.

_"Vous allez simplement rester assise là?"_

"Trop fatiguée monsieur."

_"Samantha, je suis le produit de votre imagination et vous continuez de m'appeler monsieur?"_

"Désolée, les vieilles habitudes."

_"Vous allez vous sortir de là ou pas?"_

"J'ai essayé."

_"Donc vous abandonnez..."_

"Je ne sais simplement plus quoi faire pour le moment"

_"Vous allez trouver quelque chose."_

"Vous êtes venu me faire la conversation?"

_"C'est pour cela que les amis sont fait non?"_

"Amis?"

_"Hey, vous êtes en train de vous parler. Soyez au moins honnête."_

"Et si je quittais l'Air Force? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ou est-ce seulement une excuse?"

_"Je ne vous demanderais jamais d'abandonner votre carrière."_

"Parce que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi?"

_"Carter…"_

"Je vous oublierai si je savais..."

_"Si facilement?"_

"Je n'ai pas dit que cela serait facile."

_"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir."_

"J'essai."

_"Peut être que le problème ne vient pas de moi. Soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas si compliqué."_

"De Moi ?"

_"Sam, je suis quelqu'un de sur."_

"Aussi longtemps que je pense à vous, à quelque chose que je ne pourrais avoir. Je ne risque pas d'être blessée."

_"Jacob avait raison, vous méritez mieux. Je serai toujours là pour vous quoi qu'il arrive. Croyez-moi."_

"Et maintenant?"

_"Allez sauver vos fesses."_

"Une dernière chose...."

Elle se souvînt s'être imaginée embrasser Jack. Et elle comprit enfin. Elle avait tout interprété de travers, bien sur la commotion et la fatigue avaient beaucoup joué mais si elle avait su s'écouter réellement voilà prés de trois ans, alors ils n'auraient pas perdu une année entière. Et elle n'aurait fait souffrir personne.

Samantha ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se sentit repartir. Inspirant profondément afin de tenter d'atténuer les effets secondaires du voyage.

Elle réapparue aussitôt, plus mal que jamais, dans un ascenseur où elle se vit sifflotant.

Elle se remit difficilement debout et se vit avouer sa liaison avec Pete à Jack. Il avait eut l'air de bien le prendre se dit-elle. Et pourtant, ses certitudes s'envolèrent tout à coup lorsqu'il parla enfin.

« Hooo Carter…. »

Sam observa son ancien supérieur et comprit qu'il avait été blessé. Bien sur personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer à le voir ainsi, avec son masque de militaire plaquée sur le visage. Et pourtant, ses mâchoires serrées, les poings fermés dans ses poches, sa démarche rapide prouvèrent qu'elle avait eu tort de penser qu'il se fichait de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de Pete lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, c'était inutile après tout. Le colonel ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, elle l'avait blessé et s'en voulait atrocement pour cela.

La jeune femme soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. Combien de temps tout cela allait durer ? Samantha Carter était d'une patience infinie mais revoir tous ces moments ne faisait que lui rappeler que Jack n'était pas là. Et qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de nouveau en pensant à son amant, il allait souffrir. Au moins tout autant qu'elle si elle avait été à sa place. Et Jack ne méritait pas de souffrir, il avait déjà suffisamment eut son lot de douleur dans la vie.

« McKay…si je m'en sors vous allez être d'astreinte de nuit pendant un mois !!!Au moins »

Elle se surprit à parler à haute voix une fois de plus, et avec une teinte de Jack O'Neill dans ses sarcasmes. Cela raviva le manque qu'elle avait de lui.

« C'est reparti » Lança-elle découragée avant de disparaître.

Samantha Carter aurait préféré être torturée de nouveau par un goa'uld plutôt que de revivre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Peut-être pas torturée mais un coup de zat aurait été préférable se dit-elle alors. Son passé se trouvait dans son labo, et son général venait d'entrer et de lui réclamer un rapport. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu à le faire. Elle était soucieuse se souvînt-elle et il y avait largement de quoi l'être.

« Oui, heu, je termine simplement de rédiger quelques notes. Vous l'aurez aux premières heures demain matin. »

« C'est demain matin »

La Sam du passé jeta à un œil à sa montre.

« Ho… »

« Je plaisante, je n'ai pas besoin de ce rapport. »

« D'accord…donc…pourquoi… ? »

Jack l'empêcha de continuer.

« Parce que quelque chose de va pas. Vous n'avez pas essayé de m'embrouiller avec votre blabla scientifique depuis des jours et c'est un drapeau rouge pour moi. »

Elle se vit tendre la minuscule boîte dans laquelle se trouvait sa bague de fiançailles à son général.

« Pete m'a donné ça. »

Jack ouvrit la boîte et regarda enfin Sam. Le colonel du présent, tenta de lire sur son visage. Impossible d'y déceler quoi que ce soit. Le général O'Neill était maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et pourtant il devait y avoir autre chose. Autrement elle ne revivrait pas ce moment, pas pour rien.

« Les gens portent ce genre de chose à leur doigt en général. »

Et voilà…l'humour dissimulant le sarcasme et la douleur…pourquoi n'avait-elle pas comprit immédiatement se dit-elle alors. Mais elle savait pourquoi, les prochains mots de Jack allaient la convaincre d'accepter la proposition de Pete.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas dit non… »

Il referma la boîte.

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« Et ?? »

Jack reposa l'écrin.

« C'était il y a 15 jours… »

« Ha. »

La Sam du présent cru déceler une teinte d'espoir dans son regard, encore une fois elle n'avait rien vu à l'époque.

« Sam tu n'es qu'une idiote… » Lança-t-elle tout haut avant que son passé ne continue la douloureuse conversation.

« Je me suis tellement concentrée sur mon travail pendant toutes ces années… et je pensais qu'un jour je pourrais… »

« Avoir une vie ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant que j'en ai l'opportunité…je ne sais pas… chaque fois que nous passons la porte, nous mettons notre vie en danger. Est-ce que c'est juste de faire vivre cela à quelqu'un ? »

« Pete est un flic je pense qu'il peut comprendre. »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Les enfants ? »

« Devrais-je prendre un congé de maternité et revenir ? Déposer le bébé dans une garderie avant de partir explorer une planète inconnue dans la nébuleuse du crabe ? »

« Carter, il y a des personnes ici qui ont une famille. »

Elle se vit l'observer quelques instants.

« Et si tout avait été différent ? »

Et voilà, Sam su que sa décision avait été prise uniquement à cause de la réponse de Jack. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle avait surement encore mal interprété les choses. Depuis son voyage intérieur elle avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Carter observa ce couple, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, se dévisager un instant. Puis Jack reprit.

« Je ne serai pas ici… »

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, et voilà les mots tant redoutés. Jack lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de SGC pour lui. Comment lui en vouloir, il avait tout perdu à la mort de Charlie. Et si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait choisit sa famille s'était évident.

Jack quitta le labo de son colonel, la laissant perplexe alors que la Sam du présent le suivait.

« …j'aurai démissionné Carter… »

Cela avait été dit dans un murmure dans les couloirs vides du SGC. Son cœur s'accéléra soudain, ravivant sa culpabilité. Si seulement elle avait pu entendre les derniers mots du général à l'époque. Elle aurait pu comprendre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Charlie.

« Vraiment idiote Sam…. » Dit-elle tout en continuant de suivre son général.

Elle s'appuya quelques minutes plus tard sur ses genoux, elle disparaissait une fois de plus.


	8. Always

Always

« C'est reparti… »

Jack disparu encore une fois redoutant les effets du voyage. Il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour se remettre de la douleur, des nausées et des vertiges. S'il ne retrouvait pas Sam rapidement, ils auraient tout deux de sacrés problèmes.

Soudain il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et le plus important, le bond dans le temps qu'il venait de faire.

« Merci, merci, merci !!!! » Lança Jack presque joyeusement.

Le sourire aux lèvres il se rapprocha du couple, assis sur un banc prés d'une maison à vendre. Jack savait ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Pete…je… »

Sam avait l'air embarrassé remarqua le général. Elle allait lui faire du mal et elle détestait faire cela aux personnes de son entourage. Pete sembla comprendre son trouble.

« Un problème Sam ? »

« Non…tu crois…tu vas te faire larguer mon pote… »

Jack commentait leur conversation, le cœur soudain plus léger.

« Pete, cette maison est magnifique mais…je…je ne peux pas. »

« Ho… » Il semblait déçu et reprit aussitôt « …on peut en trouver une autre, on ira en visiter d'autres. »

« Tu n'y es pas mon vieux…regarde ses yeux, regarde la Shanahan ! » Continua Jack excédé à présent de voir que l'ex de son colonel ne la connaissait vraiment pas.

« Non Pete… »Sam se passa une main sur le visage et continua « …je ne peux pas continuer comme ça…nous deux, ce mariage. »

« Et PAF dans les dents !! J'en aurai presque pitié dis donc. »

Jack parlait toujours tout haut.

« Je le savais de puis le début. Je pensais simplement que lorsque tu as dis oui alors…. »

Il soupira et regarda enfin Sam puis reprit.

«…Tu en valais la peine. Ne dis pas que je mérite mieux, je n'aurai jamais mieux que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« J'aimerai penser que cela à quelque chose à voir avec ton père. Que tu as besoin de temps pour faire ton deuil. Mais…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'espère que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Que veux-tu ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux et t'implore ? »

« Mon dieu non ! Bien sur que non ! Je pensais…simplement que tu réagirais différemment. »

Jack observa les yeux de Pete s'emplir de larmes et finit par compatir. Lui aussi aurait souffert le martyre s'il avait perdu Sam. Bon il n'aurait quant même pas pleuré, ça s'était sur.

« Au revoir Sam. »

« Pete… »

Elle l'observa quitter la maison après avoir enlevé l'autocollant ''vendue'' du panneau devant la maison.

« YES !! … Pour l'amour du ciel pas déjà !! »

Pete à peine hors de vue, Jack disparaissait une fois de plus.

Jack réapparu derrière lui-même, dans un rue de Washington en pleine nuit. Il du presque courir pour le rejoindre, en effet il lui avait bien fallu plusieurs minutes de plus qu'auparavant pour se remettre. Son passé rentrait visiblement chez lui, à pied pour une fois. Il pleuvait et l'humeur de Jack était en parfaite harmonie avec le temps. Aussi avait-il choisit de rentrer en marchant, ayant tout de même prit un parapluie avec lui.

Le général du présent, se souvint alors de ce qui allait suivre, son cœur s'accéléra. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit là, il était passé de l'affolement le plus total, à une sensation d'amour la plus absolue. Et bien sur une seule personne pouvait réussir ce genre d'exploit chez Jack O'Neill.

Il s'approcha alors et se contenta d'observer, appréciant chaque moment, même les plus douloureux.

Le Jack du passé marchait sous la pluie, le regard rivé au sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées, qui, n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne. Samantha Carter…le colonel était partie depuis plus d'une semaine en mission sur une planète dont il avait oublié le nom. Pas de nouvelles du SGC, et cela faisait deux jours qu'ils auraient du rentrer. Il avait du se passer quelque chose, Sam appelait toujours dés son retour. SI elle avait été blessée ou pire…Daniel aurait appelé. Ils devaient donc être porté disparus et à cette idée son estomac se noua. Il avait une entière confiance en elle mais 7 années passées sur le terrain au SGC lui avaient appris que tout pouvait arriver.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant son appartement, il distingua une silhouette assise sur les marches. Elle avait remonté ses genoux afin de pouvoir y poser son front et entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Elle semblait totalement ignorer le fait qu'il faisait moins de 10 degré et qu'il pleuvait à verse. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et Jack vint à se demander si c'était uniquement de froid. Et puis alors qu'il s'approchait encore, il la reconnue et accéléra le pas.

« Sam ? » Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

Elle se leva alors et se jeta dans ses bras. Jack surpris lâcha son parapluie et l'entoura des siens. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux étaient trempés ainsi que la totalité de ses vêtements. Elle risquait la pneumonie s'il ne la faisait pas entrer immédiatement. Il tenta de lui faire monter les marches, elle résista resserrant son étreinte, sa tête nichée au creux du coup de son général. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle leva enfin la tête posant une main, glacée, sur ses lèvres. Il constata avec effroi que les siennes étaient bleues, depuis combien de temps attendait-elle là, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ?

Il réussit enfin à trouver son regard et son cœur se serra. Elle souffrait, il savait lire en elle la moindre de ses émotions et là elle souffrait totalement et comme jamais. Elle avait l'air également totalement désemparée et cela, était rare chez elle. Ce qui ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage puis la colère afflua, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi.

« …Je t'aime Jack… »

Ce dernier se raidit soudain. Depuis ces quelques mois où ils formaient enfin un couple, ces mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés. Bien sur, chacun avait avoué ses sentiments mais jamais ces deux mots n'avaient été émis. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte de la mesure de ses paroles. Ayant également sentit Jack se crisper dans ses bras, elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Il se reprit aussitôt regrettant sa réaction brève et infondée. Il l'aimait alors qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? O'Neill n'était simplement pas un homme de mots mais d'actes. Alors il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa, tentant ainsi de lui démontrer qu'il l'aimait également. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé d'ailleurs.

Ils se séparèrent transits de froid, Jack s'approcha de Sam plongeant son regard chocolat dans le bleu azur de celui de son ancien second.

« Ne doutes jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi tu entends ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de lui sourire. Il la prit soudain dans ses bras et les fit monter dans l'appartement du général. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers la salle de bain, la déshabilla doucement et l'incita à entrer dans la douche. Il la suivit rapidement et fit couler une eau chaude plus que bienvenue sur leurs corps tremblants. Aucuns mots de furent échangés pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Jack finit par rompre enfin le silence une fois bien installé sous les couvertures, Sam dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle savait qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Sam se doutait également que Jack soupçonnait leur récente mission et leur retard. Le colonel secoua cependant la tête, murmurant un faible ''pas encore''.

« D'accord. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et resserra une fois de plus son étreinte. Il entrelaça ses jambes à celle de Sam afin d'être le plus proche possible.

« Dors, bébé. Demain ça ira mieux. »

Elle inspira profondément, nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux.

Le Jack du présent, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il les observa s'endormir se remémorant les raisons de la détresse de Sam.

_SG-1 était partit une semaine durant sur une planète récemment visité par les Oriis, dévastée aurait été plus juste. La moitié des habitants du petit village prés de la porte avait succombé à la maladie propagée par les prêtres. Ils avaient essayé de les sauver sans succès. Tous avaient refusé l'offre de leurs ennemis mais également celui de la terre. En effet SG-1 avait tout fait pour les inciter à quitter leur village et passer la porte vers un endroit plus sur._

_Ils avaient tous décliné l'offre. Et puis la maladie était arrivée épargnant tous les membres de SG-1. Ils avaient vu des femmes, des enfants, des nourrissons mourir sous leurs yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Même les hommes les plus vaillants n'avaient pu combattre la maladie. Et même après la pandémie, ce peuple courageux avait continué de clamer leur liberté._

_Sam avait lutté contre ses sentiments durant toute cette semaine. Hélas lorsqu'elle vit une femme, avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié perdre son fils unique et son mari. Ses barrières étaient tombées les unes après les autres. En militaire et officier entraînée, elle avait tenu le coup jusqu'à leur retour. Hélas dés le briefing achevé, elle s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, toute la journée. Daniel et Cameron étaient passés, puis Teal'c et enfin Vala. Personne n'avait pu la sortir de sa torpeur. Et puis, Daniel était revenu avec un billet d'avion pour Washington. Sam s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'archéologue l'avait lui-même conduit à l'aéroport._

Jack disparu, malade une fois de plus, en pensant à son ami qu'il n'avait pas assez remercié pour cela.


	9. I love you

I love you

Sam se releva difficilement prenant le temps de respirer lentement et constata qu'elle se trouvait au SGC, dans le bureau de Jack. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une personne que Sam aurait préféré ne pas revoir entra.

« Comment va le père du colonel Carter ? »

« Pas bien. »

« Désolée. »

Kerry Johnson referma la porte et se rapprocha passant littéralement à travers le colonel qui grimaça.

« Tu fermes la porte ? »

Sam se fit soudain plus attentif en voyant la mine suspicieuse du général.

« Oui, hautement symbolique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est chouette ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi…mais ? »

« Tu as des choses à clarifier. Ca ne fait rien, nous en avons tous. Il y a juste une seule chose avec laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Je dois partir avant de m'attacher plus encore. Mais nous pourrons toujours travailler ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Je détesterai devoir demander une mutation. Tout ça est vraiment important pour moi et nous étions d'accord pour que cela n'affecte pas notre boulot. »

« Nous l'étions. »

« Très bien… »

Sam venait d'assister à la rupture Kerry/Jack et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, cette femme avait tout comprit et encore une fois bien avant les deux principaux protagonistes.

« …tu sais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. » Reprit l'agent Johnson.

« Juste une ? »

« Est-ce vraiment l'Air Force qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ? Le règlement ? Parce que si c'est cela tu fais une énorme erreur. »

« Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Prendre ta retraite. »

« Encore. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Le Pentagone te considère comme une valeur inestimable au programme. Et le président a déjà nommé une civile à la tête du SGC auparavant. Penses-y. »

Elle quitta le bureau de Jack, laissant ce dernier plus pensif qu'à son arrivée.

Sam pensa soudain qu'il lui faudrait remercier Kerry si elle l'a revoyait un jour. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à elle si Jack et elle formait un couple aujourd'hui. Son général ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette conversation. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa rupture avec Pete non plus. A l'époque ça n'était pas le plus important.

« Pitié pas si vite… » Murmura soudain Sam se sentant partir pour la énième fois.

Elle réapparu dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnu pas immédiatement tant les effets du voyage la faisait souffrir. Puis, enfin, après avoir récupéré elle se souvint. Son cœur se serra, cette journée avait été magnifique et surtout inoubliable. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse de revivre ces moments et à la fois ravagée de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait revoir Jack. Chaque souvenir, lui arrachait un morceau de cœur à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses souvenirs. Elle allait mourir sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir, sans avoir pu lui dire à nouveau qu'elle l'aimait. Samantha Carter n'était pas particulièrement fleur bleue mais il y avait des moments dans la vie, où elle aimait le fait de n'être que Sam, la compagne de Jack.

Une semaine auparavant, elle avait débarqué chez Jack à l'improviste après une mission éprouvante. Daniel avait tout fait pour l'y envoyer et elle lui en était largement reconnaissante. Partie en catastrophe, elle avait oublié les clefs et avait du attendre des heures sous la pluie. Jack l'avait trouvé assise sur les marches totalement perdue. Elle s'était levé et lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'aimait avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou, savoir qu'elle risquait de disparaître à tout moment sans avoir pu dire ces quelques mots à son général la désolait.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise lorsqu'il ne lui avait pas répondu de la même manière, mais ses gestes et ses paroles réconfortantes l'avaient cependant pleinement rassuré.

Ils venaient de passer une semaine de rêve dans le pays d'origine de Jack. Ce dernier l'avait en effet kidnappé sans lui dire où ils se rendaient. Et le séjour avait-été magique, ils n'étaient plus que Sam et Jack, un couple amoureux en vacance. Et le général était d'une attention infinie, rien que pour voir son colonel sourire et se détendre.

Samantha sourit lorsqu'elle vit le couple s'approcher d'elle, bravant le rude hiver irlandais. Ils se dirigeaient vers un des pubs à la mode de Dublin. Ils étaient sur de point de passer leur dernière soirée de vacances.

Sam les suivit s'imprégnant de chaque moments et tentant de les apprécier malgré la boule qui augmentait au fur et à mesure au creux de son estomac.

Alors que Jack allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit une voix familière.

« Jack ? »

Le couple se retourna, surpris. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils tombent sur une connaissance à Dublin ? La Sam du passé ne pu y réfléchir. Elle s'était figée malgré elle en voyant la personne qui avait interpellé Jack.

« Sarah ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Il lâcha Sam pour prendre son ex-femme dans ses bras. Sam un peu gênée la salua timidement.

« Tu te souviens de Samantha Carter ? »

Sarah sourit surprise de les voir ensemble, aux dernières nouvelles, elle était son second.

« Bien sur. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main poliment.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jack curieux.

« Et bien, je suis fraîchement divorcée et je me suis dis pourquoi pas un retour aux origines pour décompresser. »

« Ho… »

Jack ne su rien dire de plus.

« Désolée… »Ajouta Sam ne comprenant pas les émotions qui étaient en train de la submerger.

Elle n'était pas du genre jalouse mais Jack et Sarah avait un passé fort et particulier.

« Non, non tout va bien …mais et vous, vous êtes là pour longtemps ? » Demanda cette dernière cherchant visiblement à faire la conversation.

« Nous repartons demain…le travail toujours le travail… » Plaisanta Jack.

« Et bien alors je vais vous laisser. Mais j'ai été heureuse de te revoir Jack. »

« Moi aussi Sarah, tu as l'air en forme en tous cas. »

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se prirent une fois de plus dans les bras, et l'ex madame O'Neill les regarda entrer dans le pub avant de continuer son chemin.

Le commandant d'Atlantis les suivit à l'intérieur, observant son passé se renfermer sur elle-même. Jack ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'en rendre compte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Mentit-elle.

Ils dînèrent en silence, Jack persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple fatigue. Et Sam perdue dans ses pensées depuis sa rencontre avec Sarah.

Bien sur, elle savait son comportement totalement idiot. Et surtout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Jack n'avait rien fait qui puisse la faire douter de ses sentiments, d'ailleurs il le lui avait prouvé tout le long de la semaine. Mais les voir ensemble, surtout avec leur passé, l'inquiétait toujours sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ses pensées les plus noires remontaient irrémédiablement à la surface. Elle n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'idée que l'amour ne se finissait pas toujours pas la souffrance et la solitude.

C'est dans la même morosité qu'elle se laissa guider par Jack en sortant du pub. Elle remarqua à peine les illuminations de la ville. Ils traversèrent un parc, et il la fit asseoir sur un banc. Ils étaient dans une relative pénombre mais le paysage était magnifique et d'un romantisme sans nom malgré le froid.

Jack fît face à Sam et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, la forçant ainsi à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais que je ne parle pas quand quelque chose me tracasse…mais Sam tu n'es pas comme moi. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive tout à coup. »

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait le lui dire. Il n'allait certainement pas aimer ça. Et puis il finirait bien par comprendre, il savait toujours interpréter la moindre de ses réactions.

« Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis désolée Jack. »

Il gardait son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à garder le contact. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle parlerait et il avait raison.

« Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes moralement et…la fin des vacances arrive et… »

Jack sourit lui coupant la parole.

« …et qui aurait cru que Samantha Carter préférerai les vacances… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en s'apercevant que le moral de sa compagne ne s'était pas amélioré. Il avait autre chose. Son visage entier le lui criait.

« …mais il y a autre chose hein ? Carter parle moi… »

Elle soupira, autant se jeter à l'eau et tant pis si elle passait pour une idiote ou une amoureuse éperdue. Jack O'Neill avait bouleversé sa vie et la femme qu'elle était. La militaire qui était en elle, était restée au placard pour les vacances.

« Notre dernière mission m'a chamboulé et…depuis quelques jours je fais des cauchemars. »

Il la laissa continuer, il avait bien sur remarqué qu'elle dormait peu mais avait mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation des vacances.

« Chaque fois Jack je te perds. Si ça n'est pas en mission, tu me quitte ou bien pire encore. »

Elle baissa les yeux et Jack compris que revoir Sarah n'avait pas du l'aider.

« Regarde-moi. » Demanda-t-il avec une infinie douceur.

Qui aurait cru Jack O'Neill capable de tels gestes affectueux, lui le militaire bourru et bougon.

Elle s'exécuta, les larmes aux yeux. Ses rêves devaient être particulièrement perturbant parce qu'il était rare que Sam se laisse submerger par ses émotions.

« Je suis désolée Jack. »

« Bébé, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Nous risquons tous les jours de ne plus nous revoir. On le sait, nous l'avons accepté. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que de temps en temps tu n'as pas le droit de craquer et d'être une femme comme les autres. »

Elle inspira profondément, son général parlait peu mais lorsqu'il le faisait ses mots avaient un effet apaisant sur elle.

« …Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne risque pas de le dire souvent. Je suis ainsi tu le sais. »

Il avait monté le ton et Sam se crispa inquiète. Il lui en voulait.

« Je t'aime Samantha Carter. Comme jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir l'être ou bien encore le mériter. »

Sam ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle se blottit tout contre Jack qui resserra son étreinte nichant sa tête dans le creux du coup de la jeune femme.

Il descendit ses mains dans le creux des reins de son colonel et la colla soudain à lui. Sam ne pu émettre le moindre son face à sa surprise, la bouche de son compagnon s'était posé sur la sienne. Elle sentit les bras du général la serrer un peu plus contre lui, ses deux mains puissantes sur ses hanches. Sam gémit de plaisir, entoura la nuque de Jack de ses bras et se laissa aller. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, Sam remonta ses mains jusque dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui ce qui arracha un grognement à Jack. Elle sourit sans toutefois briser leur étreinte. Le baiser dura longtemps, bien plus longtemps que pour la plupart des gens. L'entraînement militaire y étant pour beaucoup.

Et lorsqu'ils se levèrent enfin, Jack du garder un bras autour de la taille de Sam. En effet, ses jambes flageolaient littéralement, il avait cet effet là sur son colonel et il en était très fier.

La Samantha du présent, aurait tout donné pour se trouver à la place de son passé. Dans les bras de Jack la rassurant sur ses sentiments. Hélas tout ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait et elle était en train de s'en rendre compte. Finalement, elle avait raison, elle allait mourir seule et dans la souffrance des différents voyages qui lui étaient imposé.

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre le découragement qui menaçait de la submerger. Et les nausées, les vertiges apparurent , encore. Son cœur se serra comme s'il allait subir une crise cardiaque et elle disparue.

J'espère n'être pas trop hors caractère dans ce chapitre mais je tenais à faire un truc différent pour leurs déclarations officielles respectives. Désolée si c'est le cas. Pour ma défense, nous savons Sam émotive et peu sure d'elle lorsqu'il s'agit de l'amour donc….

Encore un chapitre, et, si vous êtes sage un épilogue …guimauve ou non.

Ps :j'écris vite, me relis vite donc il se peut qu'il subsiste des fautes, j'en suis navrée.


	10. Threads

Threads

Carter resta plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée assise au sol, respirant profondément. Elle en avait assez de tous ces voyages qui la tuaient à petit feu. Elle avait déjà été en mauvaise posture au cours de ses années au SGC et sur Atlantis mais rarement comme en ce moment même. Elle était seule et cette fois sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Elle ne comptait que sur l'aide improbable de son équipe. Et vu les conditions dans laquelle ils avaient étudié la machine et surtout vu le manque d'information qu'ils avaient, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Elle finit par se relever, et soupira. Elle se trouvait dans le Minnesota, au chalet de Jack. Il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine. Sa lumière se reflétait sur le lac, le paysage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sam ne se lasserai jamais de cette vision. Elle se demanda soudain quel moment la machine avait choisit de lui faire revivre. Des nuits de pleine lune au chalet, elle en avait vécu quelques unes depuis qu'elle formait un couple avec Jack.

Son passé sortit alors par la baie vitrée, et se dirigea vers l'eau. Puis elle s'assit sur le ponton, ses pieds nus frôlant la surface de l'eau. Sam leva les yeux admirant la voute céleste, son futur l'imita souriant malgré tout. Elle avait finit par écouter son général et se contentait à présent d'apprécier la beauté des étoiles.

Ces derniers jours, le lieutenant-colonel avait rompu avec son fiancé et perdu son père. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait apaisée. Le fait d'avoir son équipe à ses côtés avait beaucoup joué. Et puis, Jack était resté auprès d'elle tout du long. Elle avait également entendu Daniel discuter du départ définitif de Kerry avec Jack et cela lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir le général souffrir loin de là mais, ils étaient seuls tous les deux à nouveau. Et surtout, Jack leur avait annoncé son départ pour Washington afin de remplacer Hammond. Daniel avait protesté, mais le général l'avait totalement ignoré cherchant une réaction chez Sam. Elle l'avait félicité tout comme Teal'c. Ses yeux s'étaient cependant illuminé et elle avait finit par annoncer qu'elle avait quitté Pete. Le regard de Jack avait changé soudainement et il avait lancé à la cantonade qu'il les invitait tous au chalet pour un week-end détente et pêche.

A présent, elle se trouvait en week-end dans le chalet de son ancien commandant. Elle devrait lui avouer, qu'elle aurait du venir plus tôt et il allait adorer cela. La Sam du passé fixait à présent, le petit radeau à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait apaisée. Elle soupira d'aise, puis entendit le bois craquer. Quelqu'un venait de sortir de la maison, cela ne pouvait être Daniel, il ronflait après une bière de trop. Teal'c non plus, il dormait. Du moins comme un jaffa sans symbiote pouvait le faire. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et Sam eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait de Jack. L'effluve de son après rasage avait titillée ses sens. Elle adorait cette odeur, qui avait su l'apaiser les quelques fois, où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et lui sourit lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés, plus proche qu'à leurs habitudes. Il lui rendit son sourire et finit par parler.

« Insomnies Carter ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il scruta son visage quelques secondes et n'ajouta rien de plus en constatant qu'elle avait l'air de bien aller. Sam avait relevé la tête vers le ciel, sachant parfaitement qu'il la regardait. Elle aimait cela, venant d'un autre cela l'aurait dérangé mais pas de Jack. Jamais de lui.

« La nuit est magnifique, alors autant en profiter. Vous ne trouvez pas mon général ? »

Sam réprima une grimace, il n'était plus vraiment son supérieur et si elle comptait faire avancer les choses, il lui faudrait oublier les ''mon général ''et les ''monsieur''. Et soudain, elle eut peur. Peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle. Peur qu'il ne la considère uniquement comme une amie proche. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne l'arrête dans ses déclarations une fois de plus. Ce dernier sembla lire en elle.

« Voyons Carter, je ne suis plus votre général. Mais j'aime bien quand vous m'appeler ainsi. »

Elle sourit, cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il l'appel toujours pas son nom. Il avait différentes manières de l'utiliser et il était clair que là, c'était plutôt affectif.

Il leva la tête dans la même direction que Sam.

« Alors, sur lesquels on a été ? »

Il la titillait, et elle adorait cela. Cette fois, elle allait le surprendre pensa-t-elle.

« Et bien là [elle leva un bras en direction d'une poignée d'étoiles], on a prit deux jours de vacances. Là bas, Daniel a trouvé une 5e femme et sur celle-ci, c'est vous qui en avez trouvé une…mon général. »

Elle appuya volontairement sur le ''mon général'' de manière légèrement plus sensuel. Ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas au principal intéressé.

« Ha ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Carter ! »

Elle rit, et il ne pu que l'imiter. Il adorait la voir ainsi…heureuse et avec lui. Il reprit presque aussitôt.

« Mais, vous vous trompez…je n'ai besoin que d'une seule femme Sam… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en cherchant son regard. Sam cacha sa surprise ayant parfaitement comprit l'allusion.

''La balle est dans ton camp ma grande…'' Murmura soudain la Sam du présent, amère.

Ils finirent par enfin se regarder, chacun capturant le regard de l'autre. L'air se fit plus électrique, c'était le moment. C'est maintenant ou jamais se dit alors la jeune femme du passé.

« Vous allez bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas de Prénom et de tu mais plus de Carter. C'était le premier pas.

Sam fut bouleversée par tant de sollicitude, il ne la regardait pas comme si elle allait s'effondrer. Il était simplement inquiet et voulait s'assurer de son état.

« Oui…tout va bien, je vous assure. »

« Tant mieux. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Il n'était ni pesant, ni insupportable. Ils appréciaient simplement la présence de l'autre et c'était apaisant.

''Allez Sam !!''

Le colonel du présent commentait toujours la scène, presque jalouse de son passé. Elle s'approcha du couple et n'entendit rien d'autre que leur conversation. Tout allait se jouer d'ici peu, les minutes les plus importantes de sa vie. Et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre d'extraordinaire. Son père avait raison, rien ne valait l'amour et la vie à deux. Elle soupira et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient.

Et soudain, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, et un corps se coller au sien. Un souffle, rapide, dans son cou et un parfum. Sam frissonna de la tête aux pieds laissant cette fois les larmes affluer. Elle sentit SES lèvres embrasser la partie sensible de son cou.

« Tu es là mais… »

« Je serais retourné sur Netu pour toi Carter… » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna une fois de plus et se retourna le serrant dans ses bras. Il était venu la retrouver, elle n'allait pas mourir seule…mais avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle sentit alors la boule dans son estomac la quitter, mais son cœur se serra plus encore. Il se sacrifiait pour elle.

« Jack tu… »

« Shuuuut…regarde, tout se joue maintenant. »

Il la garda sans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ils observèrent leur passé en silence. Ils étaient épuisés et fébriles mais ils avaient fini par se retrouver et ils comptaient bien apprécier leurs souvenirs ensembles à présent.

La jeune femme du passé savait que c'était à elle de parler. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, après 8 années, il était grand temps, et le moment était propice aux confidences. Hélas, son manque de confiance en elle ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux fois précédentes, où elle avait tenté de lui ouvrir son cœur. Chaque fois il s'était passé quelque chose et elle n'avait jamais pu continuer. Elle inspira et expira rapidement espérant que Jack ne se rendrait pas compte de sa peur. Oui Samantha Carter avait peur. Elle avait affronté la torture des goa'ulds, la solitude des missions ayant mal tournées et la souffrance des blessures ramenées. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée et de ses émotions, elle était littéralement terrifiée.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Elle avait finit par rompre le silence. Se tournant vers Jack plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux chocolat de son ancien commandant. Il fit de même et su y lire tout le désarroi et le doute qui n'allaient pas tarder à la submerger.

« Pourquoi avoir quitté le SGC pour Washington ? »

Elle lui repassait la balle, espérant que sa réponse l'aide à enfin franchir le pas.

« Hammond prenait sa retraite. »

« Ha oui c'est vrai… »

Elle baissa la tête et remarqua enfin que leur main était si proche qu'un léger mouvement de l'un d'entre eux suffirait à se qu'ils se touchent enfin.

« …. Et… » Reprit-il

« ..et ?... »

Sam releva soudain la tête et Jack lu dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur, l'espoir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait disparu du regard de la jeune femme. Il adora le voir de retour et ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il la sentit réprimer le sien sans succès. Il la sentit aussi frissonner.

« …vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Sam. »

« Et bien… »

Elle s'approcha imperceptiblement, Jack lui ne bougea pas. Ils étaient soudain tous deux redevenu totalement sérieux.

Non loin, le couple du présent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre les observait et Jack se mit à rire. Sam leva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien tu es un des plus brillant cerveau de l'humanité mais tu as mis un sacré temps à comprendre. »

Elle le frappa légèrement sur le torse lui rendant son sourire, ne quittant cependant pas ses bras et le creux de son cou.

« Et toi tu n'es pas l'homme le plus direct du monde… »

« On va voir si je ne suis pas un homme direct…regarde et apprécie Carter. »

Il resserra son étreinte, et tous deux se tournèrent de nouveau vers leur passé.

Finalement yen a encore un autre avant l'épilogue lol


	11. Together again

Together again

Le Jack du passé, n'y tenant plus, agrippa soudain Sam par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces sous-entendus et de cette hésitation. Ils avaient bien assez attendu et le général comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Passé la première surprise, Sam se blottit contre lui passant ses bras dans le cou de son compagnon. Elle était submergée par diverses émotions dont elle ignorait presque l'existence. Comment un baiser de Jack pouvait-il être aussi intense et empreint de sentiments et de désir. Elle en était déjà accro, Sam ne pourrait plus s'en passer s'il continuait ainsi.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, front contre front, respirant longuement un sourire aux lèvres. Jack remit doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, et ce simple contact lui déclencha un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'était l'effet Jack O'Neill et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter s'ils devaient être séparés. Sam se traita d'idiote, elle ne s'était jamais autorisé une pareille faiblesse, et pourtant c'était si agréable de se sentir enfin désirée et aimée à ce point. Elle eut soudain besoin de lui dire une chose, de lui avouer sa brusque dépendance, il se moquerait certainement mais peu lui importait. Si elle ne le lui avouait pas dans la seconde son cœur allait exploser.

« Je ne pourrais pas…je veux dire…faire marche arrière. C'est maintenant ou… »

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, le général venait de passer ses mains sur sa taille et de la faire basculer sur lui. Sam se trouvait à présent assise sur Jack, les jambes pliées de chaque côté du général. Il lui souriait caressant tendrement sa joue. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le colonel, puis une décharge d'adrénaline lui fît battre le cœur plus fort encore.

« Je t'ai enfin, je te garde… »

Il captura alors ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire entrouvrant les siennes afin de permettre à Jack d'aller plus loin. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper lorsque leur baiser devint plus fiévreux. Les mains de Jack se faufilèrent sous sa robe remontant le long de son dos. Sam gémit de plus belle arrachant un grognement chez son compagnon. Ils eurent soudain besoin d'oxygène et se séparèrent. Jack déposa de petits baisers le long du cou de sa compagne et descendit vers son épaule faisant tomber la bretelle de la robe de Sam d'une caresse de la main.

« Jack… »

En entendant son nom prononcé ainsi, Jack redoubla ses caresses étouffant un nouveau grognement. Il remonta dans le cou de son colonel, et il la sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il recommença et Sam frémit de nouveau. Elle le sentit sourire sous ses baisers, il venait de trouver un des points sensibles de la jeune femme. Sam agrippa les cheveux gris de Jack gémissant de plus belle resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci.

« …pas ici…Daniel… »

S'il continuait ainsi, son cerveau allait se déconnecter. Il devait être le seul à avoir cette capacité là sur elle.

« Daniel n'entendrait pas un troupeau de vache traverser la maison. » Argumenta-t-il entre deux baisers.

« …Teal'c… » Réussit-elle à dire une fois que Jack eut quitté ses lèvres pour son épaule droite.

« Haaa….Carter…pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison… »

Il la reposa à ses côtés, se leva et attrapa la main de son colonel afin de l'aider à se relever à son tour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Jack l'attira à l'arrière du chalet, puis ils prirent un petit chemin à travers les bois et disparurent.

Le couple du présent les regarda s'éloigner, puis Sam se retourna vers Jack toujours dans ses bras. Le général avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher et si elle en était surprise, elle n'en était pas mécontente bien au contraire. Le colonel plongea alors son regard dans celui de son compagnon et lui sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Il resserra son étreinte et lui rendit son sourire.

« Toi aussi Carter. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et emplit d'amour.

« Si on rentrait à présent ? »

Les vertiges étaient de retour ainsi que les autres effets dus aux voyages. Il la vit blêmir et son corps entier se raidir.

« Reste avec moi. »

Elle se surprit elle-même en s'entendant, c'était une supplique. Elle se savait perdue et ne voulait pas mourir seule.

« Toujours. » Réussit-il à articuler malgré la douleur.

Puis ils disparurent, ensemble.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec soulagement que les voyages étaient terminés. Ils étaient de retour au temple. Sam ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience et tous deux se relevèrent non sans tituber. Ils étaient épuisés, malades et mourraient de soif. Se tenant par la taille afin de se soutenir pour marcher, ils quittèrent la pièce. Les deux gardes à l'entrée semblaient avoir disparu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village, où ils trouvèrent Hirsh au centre d'un cercle d'anciens. Ils semblaient en pleine méditation.

Jack se racla la gorge. Il aurait bien voulu se mettre en mode militaire et lâcher Sam mais il se demanda qui des deux s'écroulerait en premier s'il le faisait. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se remettre.

Le gouverneur surpris se releva et quitta le cercle, les anciens étaient tous très surpris de les voir de retour.

« Vous avez réussit Jack. »

« Il semblerait…ne vous offusquez pas Hirsh mais où sont nos amis ?»

« Ils sont rentrés dans votre monde. »

Le vieil homme avait sincèrement l'air soulagé.

« Pourrions-nous… » Demanda alors Sam avant d'être coupée par le gouverneur.

« Bien sur, bien sur, laissez-moi vous raccompagner. Souhaitez-vous de l'aide ? La marche risque d'être plus éprouvante compte tenu de votre état. »

Les deux officiers secouèrent la tête avant de se lâcher enfin et de se redresser quelque peu. Ils avaient connu pire et ils tiendraient bien vingt minutes de plus.

Après avoir salué le conseil, ils se mirent enfin en route. Hirsh leur tendit une sorte de cylindre de métal ressemblant à une gourde. Jack et Sam acceptèrent avec joie. Ils étaient déshydratés et ils allaient surement finir dans un lit d'hôpital à leur retour.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte vingt minutes plus tard et, après avoir promis de revenir, Sam et Jack franchirent enfin le vortex.

Sur Atlantis, l'équipe principale se trouvait prés du technicien chargé de la porte. Ce dernier leur annonça alors que le colonel Carter venait d'envoyer son code d'identification. John donna l'ordre de les laisser passer et fonça vers la salle des départs. Suivit de prés par Teyla et Ronon qui entouraient un McKay peu pressé de revoir son commandant et Jack.

« Colonel, général comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda Teyla, inquiète, une fois à la porte.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Répondit Jack alors que Sam hochait simplement la tête.

« Pile dans les temps, nous allions contacter la terre. »

« Comme d'hab Sheppard. Maintenant si vous permettez… »

Jack leva le bras afin de laisser Sam passer. Le colonel fit un premier pas puis perdit conscience. John, le plus prés, la rattrapa de justesse. Jack n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter, il suivit rapidement son ancien second. Teyla et Ronon agrippèrent chacun un des bras du général. McKay avait littéralement blêmit. Puis se rendant compte de ce qui se passait, appuya sur son oreillette et demanda une équipe médicale. Jennifer ne tarda pas à arriver avec une équipe et deux brancards.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Dr Keller rejoignait Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney. Elle avait fait placer le général et le colonel dans une des chambres privée de l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? » Demanda Rodney inquiet.

« Ils vont bien, ils sont déshydratés et épuisés. Je les ai placés sous perfusion. Ils devraient dormir plusieurs heures. »

L'équipe la remercia et tous se séparèrent soulagés.

Sam ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son général qui lui souriait. Elle le lui rendit aussitôt soulagée de le voir toujours auprès d'elle.

« Bien dormi Dorothée ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un ironman… »

« Mmm moi aussi…tu n'aurais pas une punition bien corsé pour McKay ? »

Sam lui sourit de nouveau, et Jennifer apparue avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre.

« Colonel, général vous êtes réveillés. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« A merveille, doc. On peut sortir ? »

Jennifer consulta son ordinateur portable et secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous revenu ? » Demanda Sam.

« Deux jours. »

« Pfiou sacrée sieste. On a assez dormi, il est temps de quitter ce lit et de prendre des vacances !! »

« Encore quelques heures général et vous pourrez sortir. »

Jack fit une grimace qui arracha un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes. Ce dernier reprit de plus belle.

« Et Carter, il nous faut une belle planète avec sable blanc et mer turquoise pour se reposer. N'est-ce pas Doc ? »

Le jeune médecin ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer avant de faire un clin d'œil à Sam avant de les quitter.

« Tu es incorrigible… »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

« Mmmmm…. »

« Non ? »

Sam lui fît son sourire spécial Jack, c'est à ce moment là que l'équipe phare de Sam entra. John lui résuma les dernières 48H et leur apprit que Jack ne rentrerait qu'une fois remit.

« McKay !! »

« Général ? »

« La prochaine fois…. [Sam lança un regard à Jack qui se mit à réfléchir]…gardez vos mains dans vos poches… »

John frappa le scientifique dans le dos avant de quitter le couple. Les autres suivirent rapidement les laissant ainsi de nouveau seuls.

« Alors Carter…ces vacances ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir me libérer deux jours… »

Jack frappa dans ses mains avant de grimacer. Il avait oublié ses courbatures.

« …et tu as bien une petite planète sympa sans vampires juste pour toi et moi ? »

Le colonel haussa les épaules d'un air espiègle avant de fermer les yeux et de sourire en entendant les suppliques de son compagnon.

Le départ de leur commandant avec un deux étoiles du pentagone allait susciter d'innombrables commérages. Mais elle n'en cure, elle allait profiter du moment avec l'amour de sa vie. Sa récente disparition lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et toutes vos reviews. Pas d'épilogue finalement désolée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu sur ce chapitre de fin. Encore merci à tous, surtout à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

A bientôt j'espère dans vos fics ou dans les miennes.

Ps :Il ya surement des fautes , pardon je ne me relis jamais assez.


	12. Two days

Il avait fallu 24 heures à Jennifer Keller pour craquer et enfin libérer Jack. Ce dernier lui avait fait vivre un enfer et elle avait capitulé en demandant à Sam comment elle faisait pour le supporter. Jack avait répliqué qu'il n'était comme ça qu'avec les ''toubib'' avant de s'éclipser rapidement de l'infirmerie. Sam avait promis au médecin en chef d'Atlantis de se ménager et avait regagné son bureau.

Alors qu'elle finissait de lire les rapports d'une de ses équipes, elle entendit sa radio grésiller signe qu'un contact n'allait pas tarder.

« Sam ? »

« Un problème Rodney ? »

« Nous sortons du mess et heu…le général O'Neill nous a appris votre départ pour M89J768. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, Jack lui avait presque arraché l'adresse de cette planète et elle avait capitulé face à son insistance. Elle s'avoua tout de même que passer deux jours entiers avec Jack sur cette magnifique planète serait fabuleux. Cependant laisser la base, même si peu de temps, lui était difficile. Elle avait peur qu'une catastrophe ne survienne et qu'elle ne soit pas présente pour aider. De plus l'IOA n'apprécierait pas que deux officiers jouent les déserteurs, surtout s'ils s'agissaient du Colonel Carter et du Général O'Neill.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas Rodney. »

« Et bien un peu quand même, surtout si…. »

« McKay fermez-là ! »

Jack était apparu dans la conversation faisant sursauter le scientifique caché dans son labo. Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et interrompit le contact.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoula avant que Jack n'apparaisse enfin dans son bureau.

« Tu t'es perdu ? » Demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses dossiers.

Le général prit place dans un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me sous-estime Carter…je préparais nos sacs…il ne te reste plus qu'à briefer ton équipe et à nous les vacances !! »

Le colonel leva enfin la tête fronçant des sourcils plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon qui ne quittait pas son sourire. Comment lui en vouloir, surtout après les récents évènements et tout en sachant qu'ils seraient à nouveau séparés quelques jours plus tard.

« Jack….nous risquons d'avoir du mauvais temps du coup… »

Le général croisa les bras dans son giron faussement offusqué.

« C'était ça ou attendre encore…et…tu sais je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment…même si ça ne me déplairais pas de faire vivre un enfer à McKay ad vitam aeternam. Mais…il parait qu'on a besoin de moi sur terre…va savoir. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné… »

« Yes !! »

Tous deux se levèrent et gagnèrent la salle de briefing tout en contactant John et le reste de l'équipe par radio.

Il fallu plus d'une demi-heure à Sam pour convaincre Rodney et le faire taire. Teyla et John les avaient presque encouragés à prendre des vacances et Ronon s'était contenté d'écouter. A peine sortie de réunion, Jack agrippa la main de Sam et fonça vers ses quartiers. Il utilisa tous les raccourcis possibles et réussit à ce qu'ils ne croisent personne. Jack pouvait être particulièrement efficace et attentif lorsqu'il s'agissait de vacances. Puis ils se rendirent au hangar à Jumper et Jack en descendit un devant la porte.

Seulement 15 minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent prés de la porte à coté du Jumper. John, Teyla et Rodney s'y trouvaient également.

« Sam, s'il arrive quelque chose… »

« Vous radotez McKay ! » Répondit Jack excédé et impatient.

Sam tapota son oreillette en souriant et répondit.

« C'est pour cela que la radio a été inventé. »

« Mmmmm » Se contenta de répondre le scientifique. »

« Ne vous en faites pas colonel, tout ira bien et aux moindres soucis on vous rappel. » Assura John en fustigeant son coéquipier du regard.

« Et pas pour l'inondation de votre labo McKay hein ? »

Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de préciser sa vision des ''urgences''. Rodney grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Puis Jack frappa dans ses mains et se retourna vers le jumper.

« Allez, en route Carter ! Le soleil et la plage nous attendent. »

Sam sourit de plus belle et salua ses amis. John leva la main en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Vous savez toujours piloter ce petit joujou général ? » Demanda ce dernier joueur.

« Ne vous en faites pas Sheppard…c'est comme le vélo… »

Jack disparu aussitôt à l'intérieur attrapant le bras de Sam. Ils s'installèrent puis le colonel demanda au technicien chargé de la porte de composer les coordonnées de leur destination de vacance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient en orbite d'une planète entièrement recouverte d'eau. Enfin quasiment. Sam donna les coordonnées de la seule île de cette terre d'océans et Jack heureux comme jamais s'y dirigea en une seule pensée.

La planète n'était viable pour quiconque, en effet il n'y avait qu'une seule terre et elle était large comme Hawaï. Sans aucune vie, ni sur terre, ni dans l'eau. La température était cependant de 30 degrés sans fluctuations et la plage était composée de sable blanc.

« Pourquoi on est jamais tombé sur ce genre de planète durant nos voyages avec SG1 ? »

Jack et Sam venaient de sortir du jumper leurs affaires dans les mains. La jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant de marcher vers les arbres afin de préparer le campement.

Alors qu'elle posait la glacière à l'ombre d'une sorte de cocotier vert pomme, Sam se sentit happer par deux bras puissants avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe, le corps de Jack la couvrant entièrement.

« Jack… »

Elle riait, totalement détendue.

« On a du temps à rattraper et peu de temps pour le faire…. » Se contenta d'argumenter Jack avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Vous avez tous été si gentils avec moi…du coup cadeau et épilogue :o)

Et j'ai une question pour les Beta-Reader….je cherche une personne pour mes prochaines fics afin de me corriger…si ça intéresse quelqu'un…seulement je n'ai pas de date mais peut être un sujet…la saison 3 de ''Stargate Alternate Universe'' pour ceux qui l'auraient lu.

A ++ et merci encore.


End file.
